Making the Statement
by surviveiskey
Summary: Arnold Beckett's Life was already spiraled out of control before he moved in with his Godmother. But now he is living in Beacon Hills which means he is royally screwed. His family secret died with his parents but how long can he keep it. And what happens when a certain boy catches his eye. And Arnold isn't afraid to show his true feelings.
1. Morning

Making the statement

Chapter One: Morning

*Beep Beep Beep* God dammit my alarm already? I get up to smack the snooze button but I see I still got 15 minutes before the alarm goes off. Oh Shit "Smoke detector" I mutter. Wait is the house on fire.

I jump out of bed and open the door. Then it hits me she's cooking again. Most likely trying to make breakfast for the first day of school.

I take my time walking upstairs due to my room being in the basement. If there was a fire I would be so screwed. "Hey Jenny" I greet as I turned into the kitchen.

"You're up already? It's early" She mentions causally.

"Yeah did you not hear the smoke detector going off?" I asked.

"Oh darn I was took the batteries out as fast as I could" She says. Oh sure now I feel safe knowing if a fire does happen to start in the next hour we will not get notified. "I was making waffles" She pointed to the smoking waffle maker.

"Oh no. Why did you do that? Waste good waffle batter, I could have made them."

"But by asking you to make the waffles ruins the whole waking you up with waffles." Jenny explains. "How are you feeling?"

"About the waffles?" I ask "I got to say I'm not looking forward to them right now." I look around the kitchen and it is a complete mess.

"No not the waffles. How are you feeling about your first day of school?" She asks.

"Not bothered by it at all." I lied. My cause of being a new kid is sort of different then just moving to a new town. I moved in with a new family. After my parents died I didn't have any family to bring me in but I guess you could say I got lucky. I was adopted rather quickly by Jenny. I discovered Jenny was my godmother that I did not know really, I only heard about her. In the case of the deaths of my parents she would get custody. I told her she did not have to but she was dead set on doing it for my mom.

Jenny gave me a look that told me she did not believe I was fine. "Just try" was all she said as she put her arms around me in a hug. "Now go see if Violet is up will you."

Violet was Jenny's daughter, and I was so fortunate that she and I hit it off really well. We got the sibling bond thing going, without being related by blood.

I walked into her bedroom and she was already dress and looking at herself in the mirror trying to get approval from her reflection.

"Oh dear God." I say. She spun around with a shock look on her face. "What?" She asked.

"I thought this was a good look." She answered. I took a second to give her outfit another look over but I was still on the same side of the fence.

"Um quick question. Are you trying to impress a boy?" I ask with a smirk.

"What? No.. I mean if I happen to impress one it's a plus but I am not actively trying to impress anyone. Why?" She question taking another look at herself.

"I mean you are completely wasting a perfect first date look on the first day of school. I mean most boys aren't awake in the morning to notice." I answer.

"Oh." She finally sees my point, not that I don't like the outfit just as a first day of school outfit it is unnecessary. "Well what am I suppose to do then?" She asked worried. I love how she actually trusts my fashion advice. I mean yes I'm gay but my advice is more from a guy's point of view.

"Switch the skirt for these skinny jeans" I say pulling the skinny jeans out of her dresser. "That way boys can still check you out" I add expecting her to laugh but she just nods and listens "but incase you trip today you don't get exposed."

She snaps her fingers "right,smart call, don't want to be that girl the first day of school." She finally shes what I was most worried about. She glances back "you aren't ready?"

I pretend to be offended "What do you mean? I'm pretty sure this outfit will turn some heads." I gesture to my boxers which is the only thing i'm wearing. Violet laughs and grabs the jeans to make her outfit change.

"Oh and Arnold?" She asks. I look up at her "Thanks."

I head off to take a shower to get ready for my first day at Becon Hills high school. I kept thinking to myself it's only a school nobody needs to know about what my family was. I can make up anything and they have to believe me. What is the worst that could happen?


	2. Pen Savior

Making the Statement

Chapter Two: Pen Savior

I have no idea how I beat Violet to the car, I mean she was pratically ready to go and I was just taking a shower but now i'm dress and and sat in the passenger seat of her car. I just let my mind take over and start looking around my street, well the parts I can see from my seat. I look over to my neighbours house and I notice a man rushing out the door with a suitcase in hand. I wonder what his job but be. I thought lawyer at first but he isn't dressed up that good to be one. Maybe he is a crappy lawyer and this is his best outfit making me believe he is a terrible lawyer. Before my mind can take over Violet enters the car finally. "Let's do this." she says turning the keys.

"So.. You never told me about your friends." I say curiously. I've been living here for the whole summer and I noticed her texting pretty much one person only and I need to know who this is.

She gave me a quick glance with a smirk. "Well, that's because that conversation will be very short seeing as I only really have one friend at the moment." She answers. I give her a look saying for her to keep going. "His name is Issac" She says.

"His Name?" I ask. Violet starts to blush because she knows where I'm going with this. "You have a boyfriend?" I ask again.

"No, he is not my boyfriend, he is just a boy who happens to be my friend." She answers, I have a feeling she is used to saying this to people.

"Is he cute?" I couldn't help myself but to ask.

"What?! No. I mean, Yes he is cute but." She starts to stumble over her words.

"He is cute or he has a cute butt? Because I think you words got a little jumbled up there." I tease.

"What? I mean he is cute." she answers.

"So he doesn't have a cute butt then?"

"Well.. Yes he does." She admits

"Oh." I say with high pitched voice "Is this the boy you are trying to impress on the first day of school?"

"Um.. I don't think so." She says with an unsure voice. I smile because I'm finally getting somehere. For the rest of the drive she was quite but I'm pretty sure she was rethinking her friendship with Issac. I need to meet him to judge how cute or uncute he actually is. We pull up to the school and quickly find a parking spot. She notices I haven't unclipped my seatbelt. "You need a second?" She asks and I simply nod my head. She leaves the car and starts heading into the school. I sit there for a moment

Okay snap out of it Arnold. It's only a school, nobody needs to know what the Beckett's really were. I'm the last one so I don't have to tell them anything. Just stick with Violet and maybe I can stay under the radar. I look down and notice my rainbow pin on my shoulder. I think about taking it off just to stay off people's radar but I decide against it. I mean who cares if I'm gay that isn't going to turn people's heads. Is it? Before I leave the car I notice a boy with a pedal bike locking it to the bike rack. When a car pulls up and the door swings open. The door hits the bike and the driver of the car is a talking about how he better not have scratched the door.

"What a dick" I suddenly say. I realize I just said that outloud and see the driver noticed me and I thought to myself, oh great start in trying to lay low. "Oh not you sir" I hold up my phone "I was texting someone". He seems not to care either way and starts to walk towards the school.

After some time I finally make my way towards the school. I was told I needed to go the office and I manged to make it there. I was told to sit on a bench and wait for someone to bring me to class. Oh great, I thought, I'm going to get marched into class. My thoughts were interupted by a brunette girl sitting down next to me. "Oh wow." Is all I say

"Oh sorry did I startle you, I'm sorry." She apologized. She looked so nervous, even more than me and I was worried about my secret.

"No, it's not that it's just you're so pretty." I answer honestly. I look at her entire outfit, see Violet this is how you dress for your first day I thought to myself.

"Oh. Thank you." She says.

The light bulb finally goes off in my head and I realize what she must be thinking. Not even 30 seconds have gone by and I'm already telling her she's pretty. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't hitting on you.." she gives me a look that if I knew her I think I would be able to understand what it means. "I mean not on purpose of course, you see. I'm Gay. And I was merely stating that you look pretty." I say pretty much telling her the third most important thing in my life not even five mintues after meeting her.

I notice her relax and smile at me "Oh, okay. Then thank you, I know I already said that but now it's a different kind of thank you." I started to smirk because she is speaking my langauge already.

"No problem." I respond "Wait you are sitting next to me. Are you new? Or are you already sent to the office. Madam are you a bad girl? Are you going to be a bad influence on me, I don't mind if you are, I just want to know in advance." I joke.

She laughs nervously for a mintue. "Yes, I'm new. Which means you are new as well right?" She asks. I just a nod. "Oh good. Now I'm not going to be the only new kid."

"I'm Arnold by the way, Arnold Beckett." I put my hand out for a greet. "Allison, Allison Argent." She says shaking my hand.

"So Allison, would you like to be friends?" I ask. I like being forward with people. It makes me easy to read. Well the parts I want them to read at least.

"I would. I would love to be friends with you." She says. I do a mini happy dance for the fact I just made my first friend. She starts to laugh.

"I sorry am I embrassing you?" I ask in a joking manner. "Because I can be a little out there." I warn.

"I don't mind Arnold. You make me laugh." She says. "So Arnold where are you from?"

"Nebraska." I say simply. "You?" I ask I tried to be simple with my answer.

"San Franciso" She answers. "My dad moves around a lot due to his job."

"Is he a hitman or something?" I joke with a laugh.

"No." She answers with a laugh. "What is the reason for your move?". I was worried about this part of meeting new people. What do i say, how do I even describe it to them. Allison seems to notice me hesisition. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get personal with you so quickly."

"No, it's cool. I just trying to find the right words. I moved in with my Godmother and her daugther." I answer hoping she would know the meaning of what a Godparent is meant for so I wouldn't have to spell it all out for her.

"Oh." I could see her face come to the realiztion. "I'm sorry." Was all she could come up with.

"It's fine. I'm not excalty skilled in how to tell people without them freaking out that they might have crossed some kind of line." I try to explain. All of a sudden her phone goes off. She looks to me "Go ahead answer."

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it." She said. I pretend that I'm not listening in on her conversation but who am I kidding. "Everything expect a pen," She continued. She kept looking through her purse for a pen. "Oh God, I didn't actually forget a pen!" She looked towards me silently asking me if I have one.

"Sorry hun, I only got the one." I hold up my one pen. She nods

"Thanks anyways." she says to me. "What? No that's Arnold." She tells her mother as if it should be obvious.

"Hello Mrs. Allison's mom." I yell to the phone.

"Yes Mom, I made a friend. Yes he is a boy." Allison says with a smirk. I laugh to myself because I could only think of what her mother's face looks like. "Well, Yes he is but that doesn't really matter at this point. I have to go the principal is coming." Allison hangs up the phone.

"She asked if I was cute didn't she?" I asked curiously. Allison nodded with a grin. I couldn't help laugh at the fact that she said it didn't matter at this point.

"Mrs. Argent it seems we have an issue with your paper work, it won't take long but I need you to sign a few papers for me."

"That's fine. I guess that's what happens when you move on short notice." Allison says.

"Do you want me to wait for you Allison" I offer.

"No that's fine. Try to save me a seat." She says as she follows the principal.

I found my way to the classroom. I took a second to caught my breathe before knocking. The door swings over and it's the teacher and I just hold up my slip of paper. He waves me in.

"Class this is your new classmate.. Arnold Beckett." The teacher says looking down at my name on the paper. "Please Arnold tell the class something about yourself."

I immidately hate him. How dare he, I'm already nervous enough now I have to be likeable. "You got my name, If you want to be friends say so, then and only then will I tell you more about myself." I tell the class. This way they know how I roll.

"Charming" The teacher says. "Please Mr. Beckett take a seat."

I look for two empty seats so I can save one for Allison. I don't see two side by side but I see two empty ones, one infront of another. Good enough for me.

I take my seat and pull out a sheet from my binder. And write a note say "Seat saved, if you dare sit here I will drive my only pen into you hand. Then I will be mad that broke my only pen." I put the note on the seat infront of me that way I can guard the seat. I happen to look slightly to my right and I see someone leaning over. I could only see a outline, I could tell the person was reading the note.

"I'm not bluffing" I tell the person as I turn my head. In that moment I think my heart stopped. My God he was beauitful. But I just called him out in my unwelcoming voice so I had to pretend I wasn't hit was so many feelings.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. Ah.. Interesting note." He mutters. I do my best a containing my laugh at how nervous he was.

"Thanks you sir." I say but immidately regret. Did I just called him Sir. This was going downhill fast but I had to maintain my facial expression.

Before any more damage could happen to my soul, Allison entered the room. I quickly realized more people were focused on her then me. I'm guessing the fact the she was a pretty girl and I was well.. Me. Had something to do with that. I waved my hand to her and pointed to the seat infront of me. She gave me a thankful look and walked towards me to take her seat. Why was she not made to make a speach infront of the class.

"Thanks Arnold." She turn to me with a grin.

"Anything for a pretty girl like you." I send a wink. I notice the boy sitting infront of Allison turned towards her. I give her a look that says look that way. Allison turns and the boy infront of her is holding a pen infront of her. "Thanks." She says with what I'm assuming a smile.

The boy turns back towards the front of the class. I lean towards her "He's cute"

"Shut up"

...

After class I followed Allison to her locker. I watched her unlocked it. I pretended I didn't see her combo. "Hey Arnold" I turned my head to the only other person who knows me in the school

"Hey Violet, look I met a new friend" I said pointing to Allison. "Where's Issac?" I ask.

"He had practice today so I'm going to go cheer him on." Violet says but keeps walking the halls. Yeah she likes him.

"So Allison, I don't want to worry you but you pen savior is staring at you." I tell her.

Allison looks over her shoulder and sees that I was telling the truth "Maybe he wants his pen back." she suggests.

"Oh yes Allison. That's it he accidently gave you the wrong pen, it's the pen that he has been keeping since kindergraden and now he is mourning the loss by staring at the girl who tricked him into giving it up."

Allison was about to respond but her locker is slam shut, starling both of us. "So you guys are the new kids huh. Smart move sticking together. I'm Lydia"

"Wow what is it with today and all the pretty girls are talking to me." I say. Allison laughs and Lydia sends me a look that tells me she is trying figure out if she likes me or not. I decide not to tell her that I'm gay just to see what happens.

Lydia looks at Allison "You're jacket is killer." catching Allison off guard. "Where did you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique" Allison did a hair flip. My eyes wandered back and fourth between the two like I wasn't even here.

"And you are my new best friend." Lydia responding causing Allison to smile.

"I saw her first." I speak up.

Lydia looks to me and smirks I think I just gave up my secret right there. "We can share her." She offers.

"I'm not a toy" Allison" Says causing me to giggle about how she wasn't used to people fight over her. Even though on my side it was a joke.

All of a sudden a boy appeared and started making out with Lydia. "Oh dear God." I let out. I look to Allison and she seems to feel the same way. Are we supposed to look away or pretend it's totally normal behavior.

When they finally pulled apart I realized I've seen him before. "Oh, you're the dick from eariler." I say without thinking but now that I have said it, I can't really take it back. The guys looks to me and seems to be trying to figure out if i'm a threat or not.

"I thought you were talking to someone on the phone." Oh shit he remembers me too.

"Yea. I lied." I say.

"You can't talk to me like that." He says. Well there it goes the attiude of speaking like people are beneath you. This was that moment I was hoping to avoid on my first day.

"Why? Is it because your hot?" I ask causing the boy to be a little taken back. "I mean looks are one thing but when you are a dick you kind of fall off the radar completely"

"I'm not off anyone's radar." he says.

"Well you are not on mine sweetheart." I respond pretty much confirming to them that I am gay but let's be honest that wasn't going to last very long.

"Jackson calm down, do you guys want to come to my party on Friday?" Lydia offers, giving me this boy's name and an inivite to party with them.

"Ah.. I have a family night on Friday." Allison answers.

"I'm down" I answer, it's a good way to meet new people.

"You guys want to come watch Jackson practice, he is the captian of the team." Lydia offers.

"Football?" Allison says. Due to that fact that Violet's friend Issac is on the team I know what sport it is.

"No, Lacrosse is the sport around here." Jackson answers. I assume it's the sport around here because it's the sport he is the captain of. Allison and I agree to watch the practice but I tell Allison I will catch up. Lydia and Jackson pretty much drag her off but before she goes I swip the pen that was given to her by the boy in class. I need to be a good friend and get his name.

I see him and the beautiful boy speaking, oh they are friends are they? I shake my head to keep my mind on the task at hand. This is for Allison not me.

I walk up to the pair as they whisper. "Hello boys." I says causing them to jump. "You" I point to Allison's pen savior. "What's your name?"

"Ah.. Scott." He answers clearly confused by why I'm asking.

"Scott, here's you pen." I hand back his pen with a pointed look "Just incase that was the reason you were staring at Allison so much." Like I said I'm very forward. I look at their packs and I saw lacrosse sticks. They must be on the team. "I guess I'll see you boys at pracitce." I say walking away. It was really hard not to get the beautiful boy's name but this mission was for Allison.

...

I was sitting next to Allison on the blechers and I could she Violet basically on the first seat cheering on Issac who is still don't know which one he is.

The coach puts Scott into the net. Well Scott doesn't seem to be the goaliee type to me but what do I know about sports right? Just as my thought ends the first balls smacks him in the face. This can't be good

To mine and everyone else's surprise Scott saves the next five shots on goal. "Who is that?" Allison asks Lydia.

"I don't know." Lydia pulls out a year book starts flipping the pages.

"His first names his Scott and judging by the name on the back of his jersey his last name is McCall." I answer.

"How do you know?" Both Allison and Lydia ask.

"I stole your pen and gave it back to him. I got his name." I respond as Lydia puts the yearbook back down. I quickly grab it and start flipping through.

"Scott McCall" Lydia says to herself "Why haven't I heard of him". During this time Jackson was next to shoot and I'm guessing due to him being captain he is the best players which means this should be interesting. Scott makes the saves with ease it seems which gives me goosebumps.

As Allison and Lydia start clapping for Scott, I stumpled upon the page I was looking for and to the face I was looking for. There he was the beautiful boy from class and I glance down to his name "Stiles Stilinski" I say to myself. "Stiles." Well I got his name, I look towards the field and I see the name Stilinski on the back of a Jersey. Well I think I'm going to be a fan of lacrosse from now on.


	3. What about the dog?

Making the Statement

Chapter Three: What about the dog?

"Arnold!" Allison's paniced voice came through my phone. I was suddenly alert and awake. It was the middle of the night and I was about to fall asleep. "It came out of nowhere Arnold." I was obviously confused about what she was saying. But I couldn't get a word out due to her panicy voice.

"Um. Allison?" I was finally able to get my voice out. "What happend?" I ask.

"I hit a dog." Allison revealed in a very depressing voice.

"Oh dear God. Are you okay?" I ask I was really worried about the dog but it seemed to be the right thing to ask first.

"Yea I'm fine and the dog is alive but I don't know what to do." Allison cried. My relief that the dog was alive settled and I had to put on my responisble pants.

"Allison go to the vet. Hopefully it's open." I say calmly.

"Right the vet. Why didn't I think of that?" She wondered out loud.

"You just ran over a dog I'm surprised you had the wherewithal to call me. I'm flattered by the way that I was the person who called." I joked. I mean who else was she going to call. If she called her parents she ran the risk of getting in trouble if she called Lydia, Lydia might actually kill her for hitting a dog. "Alright Allison head to the vet and call me when it's over."

"Okay bye Arnold, and thank you." Allison says as she hung up.

Great now I'm way too worried about the dog to sleep now.

...

I woke up to my phone ringing again. I notice it was mornig and It was Allison once again. I pick up my phone "What? Did you run over a cat now?" I ask jokingly.

"Haha very funny. So guess who happens to work at the vet's office?" Allison asks.

"The Vet?" I answer.

"Scott." She answered.

"Oh... So what happened ?" I asked.

" Long story short we are going to Lydia's party together." Allison revealed. "It was so random that it happened to be Scott who was there last night."

"Allison." I piped in.

" Yes?"

"I'm happy that you got a date planned with Scott and all but when I said what happened I meant how was the dog?" I asked hundred percent serious.

"Oh. It has a broken leg but Scott did fix it the best he could." She explained.

"Alright she you at school then." I say.

"Bye" Allison hung up.

...

The morning flew by fairly quickly I made breakfast for everyone and I got drove to school but Violet.

I barely saw Allison during the day but when lunch came I made a risky decison of not sitting with Lydia's group which seems not to go well for Lydia but who cares. I had someone to talk to and another person to possibly meet.

I found the table with Scott and Stiles the boy who Allison is going on a date with and the boy who doesn't know me. That didn't really matter this is about Allison not me.

I pulled a chair and sat down at their table both of them stopped whatever they were talking about rather quickly. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I ask innocently.

"By all means.. I mean it's a free country right?" Stiles says. I look to him with a smile of grattiude by I shake my head because he isn't why I'm here.

"Let's zoom past the small talk. Hi I'm Arnold, nice to meet you guys. You're Scott, Right? That makes you Stiles" I point to them as I say their names.

"Wait how did you know my name." Stiles asked curiously. I think to myself realizing I only know his name because I looked it up in the year book.

"Well, I have a habit making sure I know the names of the cute boys." I say honestly. I couldn't believe I actually said that to his face but my mind was else where. I noticed Stiles looking around to make sure I was talking to me.

"Wait.. cute..you find us cute?" Stiles asked.

"No, I find you cute Stiles." I answer honestly. I don't know why I'm being so forward with him but I think I'm just going to go with it.

"Hey!" Scott perks up.

"Sorry, but I have to talk to you about Allison, Scott." I say.

Scott is clearly taken back by this. "Allison? Why are you and Allison together?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

"Yes Scott, in the few short days I've known Allison we fell in love and she just asked you out for fun." Scott's face is riddled with worry. I look over to Stiles "Wow, He doesn't understand sarcaism does he?"

"I've tried for years to explain it to him." Stiles says with a laugh.

"No Scott, we are not together but she is pretty much the only friend i've got for now so I'm going to play the best friend card because so far I think I'm her's. Don't hurt her or I'll hurt you." I say with a stern voice. Scott's face is blank and I don't know how to read him yet. "Oh and would you guys like to be friends with me?" I add, it's as good time as any to make friends with them.

"How formal of you Arnold." Stiles mentions "But I accept you friendship."

"My my Stiles, You know my name?" I ask

"Yea you introduced yourself when you walked up to us, plus in class." Stiles explained. I suddenly remember.

"Scott? You up to being friends?" I ask.

"Sure." Scott answers but I'm pretty sure he isn't cool with me.

"So Scott and Allison are going to the party. Stiles will you be making an appearance?" I ask curiously. I need to know if I have to look my best or not.

"Me..? At a Lydia Martin party? I don't think I'm invited mainly because she doesn't know I exist." Stiles explains in defeat. I kind of pick up a crush on his part. Darn it.

"Hey with Allison occupied with Scott.. I kind of need someone to talk with." I plead.

"So you want me to go so you have someone to talk to? Isn't that a little selfish." Stiles asks.

"Yea so? You get to spend the night talking with me. You get the better end of the deal." I say.

"Oh really? You are the one begging me to go.. I'm pretty sure you talking to me all night will improve your night." Stiles mocks.

"Is that a yes then?" I ask

"Yes. I mean yea I'll go and maybe we will talk." Stiles says.

"You better talk to me. You wouldn't want to be responsible for my night sucking will you? I ask.

"Fine we will talk" Stiles confirmed.

"Yes!, Victory" I say with my hands in the air drawing some peoples attention for a mintue. I get up and start to head out the cafeteria doors.

"Wait I thought you were eating with us?" Stiles questioned.

"No, I was just here to threaten Scott. But may I sit with you again sometime?" I ask. Scott snapped his head up upon hearing his name.

"You are welcome to sit with us whenever you want.. I mean if you want." Stiles replied. Well this is not what I was expecting this was supposed to be me talking to Scott only but now Stiles is inviting me to eat with him.

"I'll keep that in mind." I say to Stiles sending him a wink because why not. I saw Stiles smile as I winked so that wasn't a total fail. "Oh and Scott good job making first line,don't really know what that means yet but apparently it's very good." I say.

"Thanks." Scott said with a small smile.

"Anyways I'll see you boys at the party." I say as I leave the cafeteria

...

(Flash forward to Friday, I will like to point out I am terrible at explaining clothing so bare with me on that :)"

I show up at the address provided by Lydia and it's about five mintues past what time she told me it started so I assume it is a good time. I look down at my clothes before entering the house I like to call it casually pretending it didn't take me a half hour decide on this. I rub my hands over black jeaned legs nervously. I see myself in the reflection of the doorknob and I double check my look. My upper torso, I'm wearing a normal dark purple simple t shirt with a blue outline hoodie that also has a grey bubble vest look going on.(I told you I'm bad at decribing clothes).

I see that the door is sort of cracked open at little bit so I push it further and enter the house. "Here goes nothing" I say to myself. When I walked in I was greeted by Lydia.. Just Lydia..

"Oh.. Dear God did I get the wrong day?" I ask panicing. I see that Lydia is pushing furniture around telling me that she is clearly getting ready. "I'm early? Nobody ever comes on time I should know this. I can go." I offer pointing towards the door.

"Nonsense stay you can help me set up, Jackson was supposed to but He is late." Lydia said. "Where would you go anyways?"

"I could just go wait in my lawn" I joke now that she doesn't mind I'm early.

Lydia does a quick once over of my outfit "Who are you trying to impress tonight?" She asks. Wow, how forward of her, it was a very "ME" thing to say.

"Why it's for you of course Lydia who else?" I jokingly flirt. Lydia seems to think about this but her smirk comes back on her face letting me know she's aware it was a joke.

"Oh honey, you will have to do better than that to please me" Lydia claimed. Wow I thought I would have to try harder to impress Lydia due to the fact everyone is afraid to make her upset. Something tells me she could wreck some lives.

"Would less clothing up my chances?" I ask innocently. Lydia giggles to herself.

"You are doing fine honey, could you do me a favor and bring in some ice, I have it in my trunk in a cooler. Like I said Jackson was suppose to help but he is not here." Lydia explained. I agreed to help set up for the party, as the people started to arrive I had a feeling Lydia planned for me to be early just so we could talk without others around but maybe I was looking to far into this.

So enough I saw Allison and Scott arrive, "Well it would be rude not to say hi" I think to myself." I walked up to them "Aren't you guys looking cute tonight." I said with a smile. Allison's face light up red.

"Hey Arnold, How's the party?" Scott asked. Wow I was impressed Scott actually remember my name. I thinking think he was paying attention in our conversation a few days ago. Clearly he remembers my mild threat though.

"Oh you know, kids these days think they can all hold their alcohol, but in reality most of them are pretty much light weights." I say causing Scott to just nod his head in agreement as if I just told him don't get drunk tonight. I think I scared the poor boy. "Anyways you two have fun tonight? And Allison call me tonight and tell me all about this" I geuster to them holding hands. Allison smiled and nodding in agreement.

...

Some enough, Scott and Allison disappeared into the crowd of people and I turned and I see a small dog sitting on the couch. Lydia's dog I'm guessing, since I doubt Lydia would allow someone to bring a animal to her party, that would be absurd. I walked up to the dog and it jumps off the couch walking towards the kitchen. I don't know why but I decide to follow it. I have a thing for dogs.

When I get to the kitchen the dog is just sitting under the table, "hell why not?" I say to myself and I sit on the floor rubbing my fingers together to get its attention. I read the tag and it reads "Prada" Of course Lydia names her dog that. Prada actually seems to like me which gives me warm feelings inside because dogs are life. Suddenly I turn my head and I see Stiles. WHAT? How the hell did I miss Stiles entering this party. He was getting some punch and seems to be testing it. "Hi." I say hopefully loud enough to hear over the music. Stiles whips his head to my voice and sees me. Well maybe I should have stood up before I called for his attention. "Stiles, you made it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Hi Arnold!" Stiles practially yelled so I could hear him. Stiles made his way towards me and sat next to me. Like it's totally normal for people to sit on the floor during a party. Then I thought I don't know how many parties Stiles has been to so many he doesn't know this. "This is Lydia's dog right?" He asked.

"Yes, I kind of got distracted" I explained with a smirk.

"I can see that." Stiles laughed. "Is there a reason you are sitting under a table?" He questioned. Darn it I thought he thought it was normal.

"I got tried of people asking where I was from and I didn't know how to tell people without them realising how fucked up my life is." I said pretty much without thinking. Damn it, what is it with this boy and me not being able to focus, pretty much telling everything when I only know his name at this point.

"Ah.. So.. You never sat with us again after" Stiles said.

"I thought you were just being nice to me." I said honestly. "Scott seemed a little uncomfortable with me and all." I explained.

"What? No, I think he understood where you were coming from." Stiles said. "I mean you wanted to be friends and you haven't hung out with us since.. You aren't starting off great."

"Sorry, I'm a crap friend Stiles." I say jokingly pretending to be hurt by his statement.

"What?! No.. No.. I was kidding, Arnold I think you are a good friend. I mean I actually don't really know if you are or not .. Because this is only our second time talkingwith each other." Stiles seemed frantic to find to something nice to say.

"Stiles, wow, Stiles, slow down. Apparently like Scott you don't really get my sense of humor." I explain as quick as I can. Stiles stares at me for a second, at seems that it took a moment for my words to connect with his brain.

"Right, you see if we were better friends I would know this about you." Stiles stated simply defending his reason for not knowing my humor.

"Fine" I say grabbing his phone from his pocket that was hanging out. I quickly go to his contacts and add my number in.

I hand his phone back to him and he picks it up and laughs "Blue eyed boy" he reads the phone. "What Arnold isn't good enough?" He asks.

"Sorry for my lack of creativity. I would have put cutie but I was scared you might already have one in it" I say while I watched Stiles' facial expressions. He starts typing into his phone. I'm pretty sure he is putting in Arnold for my contact.

"You do realize my other contacts in my phone are Scott and my father right?" Stiles says. I quickly pick up he never said mother which I won't try to read too much into right now. Stiles holds up his phone and I can't believe my eyes he typed in cutie for my contact."

"I'm flattered" I say. Stiles seems to rethink his decision but leaves the contact as it is. "So you want venture out to the party or what?" Stiles nods and stands up quickly, he offers a hand to me. I obviously take his hand and he helps me to my feet. "Such a gentlemen" I add

Stiles laughs "I do my best"

"So Stiles" I start, I was about to ask him to dance. To a fast song of course so it won't be weird. He is looking at me but his eyes quickly flick over my shoulder to what I'm assuming is Lydia but when I look it's Scott chargine past me.

"Scott are you okay buddy?!" Stiles yells running after him leaving me standing alone like before Stiles got here. However as Scott past me I noticed something glimmer in his eyes. However before I could get a better look I noticed a tall man slowly making his way behind Scott, Stiles and Allison who was following the boys.

I make my way outside, when I got there Allison was talking to the man, and Stiles and Scott were nowhere in sight. "Allison what happened?" I asked concerned.

Allison turned to me "I don't know, But this is Scott's friend Derek and he says Scott wasn't feeling good today, and he is going to bring me home." Allison said. My protection meter just sky rocketed in this moment. First of all Derek is clearly not a high school student and he does not look very friendly. Also if Scott was sick you'd think he would give Allison a heads up about it.

"No offense Derek is it?, Scott might know you but Allison doesn't and I certainly don't. This seems to be one of those stranger danger moments." I try to explain but Derek looks at me like some kind of threat.

"It's fine Arnold, there's no point of me being here if Scott's gone anyways, plus you didn't bring a car." Allison said as Derek holds the door open. I watch as Allison hops into to back seat. Well fuck it, without another thought I jumped into the passenger seat. Well that was brash.

"Allison if this guy ends up being a serial killer I'm not letting you die alone." I say looking into the mirror. Derek closes the door seeing as I'm not going to leave unless Allison is out of the car.

...

The drive to Allison's place was pretty quiet sense Derek and I were basically keeping an eye on each other the whole ride. Normally I would be totally into a hot guy looking at me for so long but Derek is giving me creep vibes. Finally we reach Allison's place and we say our goodbye's and now I suddenly realize how problematic my move of jumping into the car was. I am now in a car with a guy who I do not trust and I'm now in the spot of having to tell him my address. "Just bring me back to the party." Wow my brain totally worked for me there.

"So you're Arnold?" Derek causally asks. At first I thought how does he knowmy name. However I remember Allison callled me by name infront of him.

"Nope." I stated, louder than I intended. Derek looked confused. "We are not doing this. You do not get to play the quiet game the whole ride and just now decide it's a good time to start a conversation." I may as well let him have it. "You don't think I haven't seen you around sir." I say getting his attention. "Stalking the lacrosse games" I add.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Derek says keeping his eyes on the road.

"I know more then you think Derek." I add, I have a feeling I'm pushing my luck by saying this to him but I have a secret weapon. Derek keeps one eye on me as if he were saying keep going. "I don't know who you are" I add. I see a slight grin form on his face. Time to knock that right off. "But I think I know WHAT you are." I said clearly shouting the word what. That was enough to get his head snapped at me but he went back to normal in less than two seconds.

"You know nothing." He states.

"Well let's see you seem to have a stalker thing going on with Scott or Stiles and the fact that you said you were Scott's friend and not Stiles' I'm betting it's Scott." I start off, Derek makes sure not to react to this. "On my first day Scott somehow knew Allison needed a pen just moments after she told me. Oh by the way we were not even in the same room. He suddenly became really good at lacrosse, which means he suddenly got good with his reflex skills." I add as Derek is still watching the road. "And just now his eyes flash yellow." I added.

Derek stopped his car at this moment. Yup I've said too much, maybe I should have let Allison drive to her death with Derek. "Which can mean one thing and one thing only. Scott is a werewolf." I add, hey if I'm dead, I may as well put all my cards out there before I die.

"How?" That was all Derek said. Wow he didn't lie or try to kill me immedately. Or tell me I'm crazy, which I would have done if I were him.

"My parents were hunters." I accounced. "And one thing I learned from them was where there is a new beta, not far behind is an Alpha." Derek seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Are you the Alpha?" I ask.

"No."

"Alright, so I'm going to get to my point before I jump out of this car." I say.

"Wait you point wasn't that you're a hunter?" Derek asked.

"What?! No, I'm not a hunter. My parents just started training me before.. Well.. I'm not going to tell you that part of the story." I start. He didn't need to know how advanced I was in my training. "You see Derek, I don't give a shit what you are or even if you are the alpha. I have one thing to ask of you. I'm in beacon hills for a new start. My old life as a potential hunter is over. My one request is please stay awake from my family, do whatever you want with me, but if you even step foot on my property without permisson. I will end you." I said quickly opening the door and hopping out of the car.

I start making my way down the road towards Lydia's house. I think I made my point to him.

I could hear him rolling down the window, I guessing he wanted to keep talking but I couldn't care less about what he had to say. Because I will protect the people I love with my life and at this moment that means protecting Jenny and Violet.


	4. Better be a Greek God

Making the Statement

Chapter Four: Better be a Greek God

...

My first weekend in beacon hills (during school that is) has come and gone. It is now the dreaded Monday. You know how everyone hates Mondays because it's the start of the week and it feels like forever until the next party can take place. I personally don't mind Mondays, mainly because people tend to have their guards down. I know what you are thinking, "What do you mean by that?" One thing I discovered about Mondays are people don't really pay attention all that much. They just want to get through the first few days of the week without much thought. That's were I come in, I like finding out things and being the pest that I am, I like to take advantage of that.

Now before I get ahead of myself, my weekend itself was filled with movie marthons with Violet. We watched old movies, like black and white movies. I don't know why, this was her weekend to pick the genre.

On Friday night I might have put myself on the map with a werewolf telling him I was a hunter in training was not the smartest move I could have made. The thing Derek doesn't know is I barely started the physical part of my training, mainly because I loved the researching part of it so much. Just as I started getting my knowledge of the hunting part of being a hunter my parents were taken away from me. Just like that. I thought maybe I would have Derek following me around town all week to see where I go. I guess that is only for Scott, seeing as he is more likely to give up the secret.

Even though I have a pretty good idea as to why Scott bailed on Allison at the party, I don't think telling Allison about the real reason is going to help anyone. So I am forced to act like I'm pissed at Scott for ditching her. Which means I have to pretend to be mad at Stiles for a while. He texted me Saturday morning, and I made it a point to text him back once, just so he knows I didn't give him the wrong number. I ignored all the rest, by ignore I mean I read them all, I just didn't reply to them.

I make my way to the kitchen all ready for school and I walk into a kitchen filled with pancakes and orange juice. Did I mention how much I loved Mondays. One reason is Violet loves them more, it's her day to make breakfast and supper if she chooses. Violet is a great cook, as am I but my skills start and stop with making unhealthy food, well healthy. Violet might as well be a chef. "Beautiful" I sing, grabbing a plate and start piling on the pancakes.

"So.." Jenny starts off, "How would you guys like to have a family dinner tonight in a restaurant?" She asks. "I know today is your day for cooking Violet, but, my boss gave me two coupons for a restaurant in town, two hundred dollars on each." She explains.

I look to Violet because her vote will decide both mine and Jenny's vote due to today being her day to cook. "Deal." was all Violet said. I did a mini cheer, not that I didn't like Violet's food, because I love it, but because we are actually having a family dinner on a Monday night. There's not many families that would actually do this, but that means the place won't be as crowded.

"That's great, you could invite that boy to dinner if you like, Violet" Jenny says.

"I would but there's a game coming up and all of the team will be busy practicing" Violet explains. I cannot believe that I've lived in this house the entire summer, and a week of school has gone by and still I have not met this Issac boy. I'm starting to think Violet is making him up.

Violet and I scarfed down the pancakes and chugged our juice, and made out way to the car. Violet check herself out in the mirror and looked to me "Am I good?" She has asked me this every day last week because apparently the skinny jeans looked worked for her. I gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and started her car and we made our way to school.

"How are things between you and Issac?" I ask.

She gave me a grin "We aren't dating!" She warned.

"Do you want to date him?" I ask.

I saw her look at me with the corner of her eye, "Maybe" She said so quiet that only way I knew what she said is because I read her lips.

"Am I ever going to meet Issac?" I ask jokingly

"Wait you haven't met him?" Violet asked. I shook my head. "Oh wow, I just thought you would have saw him in class or something. Then again you don't know what he looks like yet."

"I swear at this point he better be some greek God or something." I joke.

...

The rest of the ride was us just talking about the movies we watched during the weekends with me begging that next time we actually see a movie with color to it. We pulled up to the school and we sat for a mintue watching others enter the school. We both took a breathe and left the car. We hugged and set a time to meet back here.

When I walked into the school I knew what I had to do, I just had to find them first. I slowly made my way down the hall looking in every direction, I couldn't help but think of how I must look right now. That's when I saw them.

Scott and Stiles were just chatting near one of their lockers. I took another deep breathe and leaped into action. I walked up and grabbed Scott by his shirt and shoved him into his locker. First of all this could go horribly wrong, since I know he is a new beta and all. I know angry is a strong way for betas to transform.

"What did I say?!" I ask trying to seem like I am really upset with him. In reality this is all for Allison who I know is probably showing up to school any second now.

"Wow, Arnold. Hi." Stiles greeted. I tried to ignore how formal he was, with me just shoving Scott against a locker and all.

"What was that for?" Scott asked.

"Seriously? You cannot be that forgetful Scotty." I start. " Do you not remember me telling you not to hurt Allison?" I ask. The look Scott gave me almost made me regret what I was doing, Almost. He looked like it just punched his pet in the face right infront of him.

"Allison's hurt?" He asked.

"Well you left her stranded at a party, which by the way was a date." I said trying to break it down for him.

"So, Arnold. You do know the messages say read right?" Stiles asks as if I'm not having as conversation with Scott right infront of him. I'm having a difficult time keeping a straight face with Stiles speaking to me like this.

"Stiles, now isn't the time for being cute." I stated. I saw Stiles face formed some kind of grin.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was being cute." Stiles added scratching the back of his head.

"Plus Scott it didn't help when you left her with your creepy friend either." I add, I have a gut feeling he isn't actually friends with Derek. I'm just testing the waters.

"Do you mean Derek?" Stiles asked in a worried tone. Dammit Stiles stay out of this.

Scott looked at me with an angry look, well here we go. "Wait did you let her ride in a car with Derek? All alone." Scott stepped up to me grabbing my shirt and threw me into the lockers. Okay, that's going to leave a mark. I see Stiles grab Scott's arm to try to push him back but Scott flick his arm off of him. Before I could explain myself to him. Allison steps up to me and pulls me out of Scott grip. Where did she come from? seemingly out of thin air.

"What were you doing to Arnold, Scott?!" Allison asked in a protective voice, well this was not my intended plan to make Scott look like a bad guy. I see Scott replaying what he just did and realizing Allison witnessed it.

"I'm fine Allison, really." I try to reassure her so she wouldn't take it out on Scott. "Really" Allison gives me a sigh of relief but quickly realizes she is standing next to Scott and walks away again. Scott just looks on as she walks away. "By the way Scott." I say to get his attention. "I would never let Allison ride with a stranger, I jumped in the car when I saw what was happening." I explained. I did my damnest to ignore the look Stiles gave me as I told them I willingly jumped into a car with Derek. I didn't let them say anymore as I made my way in the direction Allison went off to. Time for some damage control.

..

After explaining to Allison what the conversation was about she was feeling a little better, mainly because how I defended her after Scott ditched her. Allison did ask me if she should give Scott a second chance. I had to actually think about this, because even though I think Scott is a good guy, it does not change the fact that Scott is a new beta werewolf, who is clearly having trouble controlling himself. The safe thing to do is to keep Allison away from him but I told Allison I can't be the one to make the decison for her.

The rest of the morning wasn't really that exciting but now it's lunch and I am hungry.

I raced into the cafeteria and got my food and remembering that I have a family dinner tonight so I only got one serving instead of my usual two. I spin around to see where I could sit anywhere and I see Stiles at his normal table, but it's only Stiles without Scott. Stiles seems to be watching the door for Scott. I decide to go for it, I walk up slowly making sure he sees me this time, Stiles kicks a chair out for me, I assume that is an invitation to sit, so I do.

"Hi Stiles" I greet. "Where's the other one."

"I have no idea, but since your here, why are you ignoring me?" Stiles asks. Wow that was fast.

"What? I'm not ignoring you at all, I clearly walked up to you right now." I say trying to confuse him. I don't think it's working.

"No, no, I mean you haven't texted me back over the weekend. And the messages I've sent say the were read" Stiles explains showing me his phone. I must admit I feel bad that it was clear that I wasn't texting him bad on purpose but I like how he is acting right now.

"Well you ditched me at the party too." I explain, this was the only reason I could come up with. However I do know the reason he left was because of Scott. I could see the reasoning hit Stiles.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, do you still want to be friends?" Stiles asked nervously. I don't see how he does not get it yet.

"Stiles" I start off, "I'm sitting with you during lunch, of course I want to be your friend." I say watching Stiles very carefully. "I'm just not totally sold on Scott yet. And I know if I'm hanging out with you, there's a chance Scott will be there as well. I'm trying to be a good friend to Allison, and hanging out with the boy who ditched her isn't a good way of that." I add.

"I guess Scott would be there in both friendships, with me and Allison" Stiles thinks out loud. I like how Stiles is able to get my reasoning. "So you willingly got into a car with Derek Hale?" Stiles asked giving me Derek's last name. I make a mental note to look him up later.

"Not willingly" I say, "Allison forced my hand, I wasn't going to let her ride with a stranger, even if he was Derek's friend." I add.

"Trust me, Scott and Derek are not friends" Stiles explains. "Just don't do that again." he adds taking a bite of his food.

"You worried about me?" I ask with a smile on my face.

Stiles looks at me"So?" I didn't expect him to actually care about me. Not this fast anyways. "So what are you doing tonight?" Stiles asked, I'm guessing to change the subject away from Derek. "Want to hang out tonight?"

"As much as I love that you are the one asking me to hang out" I start, clearly he means as friends but doesn't mean I can't be flirty about it. "I can't tonight".

Stiles gives me a thoughtful look "Scott doesn't have to be there." he adds. Just Stiles and I? That would be great.

"No it's not because of Scott, Stiles. I have a family dinner tonight." I explain.

"On a Monday night?" He questioned.

"Monday night's are Violet's nights." I explain, but remember I don't think Stiles knows who Violet is, "Violet is my, ah "sister"." I put quotations around sister. Stiles nods. "We are going out to dinner."

Before our conversation could continue Scott made his entrance, and pulled out a chair for himself. "Well have a good day Stiles" I say quickly getting up. I don't want to be mean to Scott but I'm still team Allison.

"Arnold." Stiles says, getting my attention but I give him a pointed look. "Alright I'll text you later, and please try to answer them." I smiled and sent him a wink.

Scott got up and grabbed my arm to get my attention, I'm sure that was his intention, but the fact that he threw me into the lockers eariler I flicked his grip off of me and held up my hand "No" was all I said.

"I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted eariler" Scott said. I sliently forgave him in my mind. But I'm not going to let him know that.

"Learn how to control your temper Scotty, then we can talk." I said, not sure if Scott will get my double meaning. One because how defensive he was about Allison and the other controlling his temper because he is a werewolf. I walked out of the cafeteria pulling out my phone sending a text to Stiles "Sorry".

...

It seemed like the day was going so slow, but eventually family dinner finally arrived. The three of us arrived at the resturant that we had the coupons for.

"Wow Mom, you'd think being the police department's attorney would get you a better place then a wing's resturant." Violet said. I think she is having second thoughts about giving up her Monday for this. I actually like it, very cute spot, and it's not very busy. Correction there's a total of five tables covered and with us it makes six. They also got a bar on the side but the fact that I'm here with my Godmother, I have a feeling I won't be over there tonight.

"Shut up, it's free food, we never turn down free food." Jenny says. Techinically not free but we have coupons which means our meal is on the police department.

We sit at our table and a waitress comes over who looks familiar to me, so I assume she is a student. Jenny orders first, getting wings. Violet and I go with food that isn't wings, Violet orders a vegetarian burger and fries. It's worth mentioning Violet is not a vegerarian she just likes to make sure places actually bring her vegeratian dishes. I ordered a big bowl of nachos. I was still hungry because I only had one serving of lunch today.

We didn't even get our orders yet before I hear a voice that I know far to well. Lydia Martin. I didn't know where she was but I could hear her. I looked over to the bar and there she was. Talking on the phone, well yelling into her phone, I'm guessing to Jackson. I tried not to listen but it's Lydia and Jackson it's hard not to pay attention to them. However I start to notice two boys eyeing Lydia down. At first I thought nothing of it, mainly because Lydia is well Lydia.

However when Lydia hung up the boys walked up to her and I could see she was uncomfortable with them right away. I took my phone out which was noticed by Violet who gave me a look. I nodded my head in the direction of Lydia and she saw what I saw. I texted Lydia a message saying, "I'm here, I see you, if you need my help just give me a hair flip." I say.

I watched Lydia look down to her phone and almost immediately I saw her flip her hair. She didn't even look around to see if I was actually there. Time for me to make my move I guess.

I speed walked towards Lydia "Sorry I'm late babe" I said putting my arm around Lydia. I didn't really know what else to do, pretending to be her boyfriend in this moment when the boys heard her fighting with someone seemed to be the best approach. Lydia gave me a thankful look.

"Pfft. You're her boyfriend?" One of the boys asked clearly not believing me. I wasn't going to leave Lydia even if they didn't believe me.

"That's not problem hun" Lydia said bringing me closer to her. I'm almost sitting in her lap but I made it a point to not let the boys out of my sight.

"Yea you guys don't seem to be a couple" The other boy started, I was about to say it's because I was late, however.. I guess Lydia had a better Idea.

Before I could blink she grabbed me and pulled me down into a kiss. I'm kissing Lydia Martin right now. So many boys would be so jealous of me right now. Even though it was out of nowhere I had to make it believeable, but I also wanted to be respectful. So I let the kiss be gentle as I could. I also believe Violet is watching us, so there's that.

We pulled apart and I was still looking at Lydia with a grin, and she gave the boys a look of there's your proof. "Now, you boys can go back to whatever hole you dug out of today and piss off" I said. The boys to my relief walked away and walked out of the building.

"Oh thank you, Arnold." Lydia grabbed me and hugged me. "Sorry about the Kiss"

"No, No, it's fine. I've kissed people before." I laughed. "Glad I could help." I looked over to my table and I see both Jenny and Violet watching us. Great I just came out to them when I moved in, now they see me kissing a girl. "Where's Jackson?" I asked.

"Oh, he decided lacrosse practice would be a better idea then going on a date with me." Lydia said. I was shocked, I mean seriously Jackson was a dumbass. I don't know what would have happened if I wasn't here.

"You want to join family dinner night?" I asked, pointing over to the table. Lydia looked over to the family, and saw them both looking over and laughed.

"That's sweet, but wouldn't it a little awkward.. I mean, I think they saw the kiss" Lydia started to say.

"They know I'm gay." I add, Lydia smiled and nodded. "Plus, we have coupons, food is on the police department, and I ordered a giant bowl of Nachos"

Lydia looked like she was thinking it over "You know what? Sure, nachos sound good right about now." Lydia said.

"Yes! Victory!" I cheered

"Okay, you can't don't that anymore, now that we are friends" Lydia said.

"Wait, were we not friends before this?" I asked.

"Well, Honestly, I was mainly friends with you because Allison is your friend and I wanted to get to know her better" Lydia explained. I should be offended but the fact that I just got on Lydia's good side by myself made me feel better.

We sat down at the table "Guys this is Lydia Martin, Lydia this is my Godmother Jenny and her daughter Jenny" I introduced them, I saw Lydia's face when I said Godmother instead of mother and sister, but she seemed to just shake it off as a favor to me, I guess she didn't want to bring it up.

The night went well from there, Lydia and Violet had little small talks here and there, The kiss was never brought up by either of us. I'm guessing everyone got the picture. Our order showed up, Lydia and I shared the nachos, it was nice to see Lydia in a new light. Lydia invited us to the Lacrosse game later that week which Violet and I accepted, Jenny said maybe because she doesn't really know if she would be busy or not.

I'm slowly staring to find my footing in beacon hills, fair to say it's a little different then what others would do. I mean kissing someone isn't usually followed my making a friend but hey it worked for me.


	5. Almost Anything

Making the Statement

Chapter Five: Almost Anything

Over the next few days I feel like I'm some kind of relationship expert or something. Lydia and Allison have been asking me what they should do in almost every circumstance that involves the boys. Allison keeps asking if I think she should give Scott a second chance, every time I tell her the same thing, "I'm not going to be the one who says yes or no, and then end up being wrong". However she keeps asking me, and I finally had to tell her go for it. Which of course made her keep asking if I was sure.

Lydia didn't really need advice on her relationship, she just needed me to decode the guy talk Jackson makes. I sometimes have to put myself into his shoes which is not a pleasant place to be, in order to understand what he is trying to say. I don't really give a damn about Jackson but Lydia, for some bizzare reason, is head over heels for him. The friendship between Lydia and I is growing very much. It has only been two days since the bar incident and I'm already getting a free seat at her lunch table. Which is filled with dumb jocks and the "popular people". I much rather sit with Stiles but I'm trying to keep a distance from him, just so I don't make him uncomfortable. I just have a bad habit of wanting to flirt with him everytime I see him.

My thoughts were interrupted by my locker being slammed. I looked to the person who slammed my locker, it was Stiles. "I don't think you understand what being friends means." Stiles said as if we were in the middle of a conversation already.

"Good morning, babe" I greet trying to get Stiles caught of guard. Stiles did stop once he heard my voice. Great now I've created akward silence. Stiles shook his head to get his mind back on track.

"Nope, you don't get to chance the subject." Stiles stated pointing his finger at me.

"Was there an established subject of conversation?" I ask, I like messing with him when he is trying to be serious.

"Arnold!" Stiles raised his voice, "I'm being serious." I gave him a nod to let him continue. "You offered to be friends, you did, and I want to be friends with you.. But you only send back one word reponses." Stiles added referring to our very small text relationship.

"I'm sorry?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something?" Stiles questioned. I could see his face thinking back seeing if he could remember anything he did that could have upset me.

"No Stiles, YOU, didn't make me mad." I said making it clear it's not his fault. "It's just, Scott." I start to say.

"What about Scott?!" Stiles inturpted.

"He hates me.." I said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Stiles was about to respobd but I had more to say. "He is your best friend, And him and Allison are pretty much banging." I added.

"What does Scott have anything to do with us being friends?" Stiles asked.

"Oh come on Stiles, you barely know me, so if something happens you will side with Scott, and I'd like to think I would have Allison but I'm not the one trying to sleep with her." I add. I didn't mean for Allison to come off in a bad way. It was just Allison clearly wants to date Scott, and even though Allison is my closet friend at the moment, Scott has the power of braking a lot of my relationships and for that reason I cannot risk getting close.

"But.. I want to be friends with you.. I mean we never hung out, unless you count under Lydia's table petting her dog." Stiles said rambling.

"Hey man, that was our first date." I pretended to be hurt, but I gave him a wink to let him know I was kidding. "I just don't know how faithful you would be to a friendship." I added being serious. It would be nice to be his friend but life likes to me things hard for me.

"What do I have to do? I'll do whatever." Stiles suggested.

"Anything?" I asked in a suggestive tone.

"Almost anything." Stiles corrected.

"Fine." I said when opening my locker again, I pulled out my bad and opened up the smallest zipper. I pulled out the object I was looking for but did my best to hide it from Stiles. "Okay let's have a little friendship test" I add.

"Friendship test?" Stiles asked in a worried voice, "I don't know you yet, I don't think I would do well on a test."

"Relax Stiles" I started, "It's not a writing test. It's more of a task" I pulled out the object "Here" I handed it to Stiles.

"Rubix cube?" Stiles asked curiously. "You want me to slove a rubix cube to prove my loyality to you?" I saw how confused he was about my task. I think I need to be more clear.

"The task is simple, you hold onto that for a couple days. Give it back at your lacrosse game, but the task isn't to solve it in that amount of time. The task is to make sure it remains sloved." Stiles seems like he is still confused. "Don't move the colors around, keep the rubix cube sloved like it is now, and if you keep like this for two days, you win." I finished.

"How does this prove my loyality?" Stiles asked.

"Well if you complete this task I will tell you something about myself that I haven't told anyone yet. That's how friendship works right? A friend is someone you can trust enough to confide in." I explain.

"Okay I like that, but why the task at all?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles it's just a little game. No matter what, I will be friends with you. You win no matter what, will you actually try to win the task? Or will you just ignore it." I revealed.

"Fine, you want me to have a pet rubix cube for a couple days fine, but you better be a good friend after all of this." Stiles says as the bell rings signalling the start of the day.

Stiles and I walked to the Chemistry classroom, and took our seats. Soon enough the class started to fill up. I looked around the class silently trying to remember faces due to the fact everyone paid more attention to the pretty new girl and kind of forgot about me. Mr. Harris walked in and made a beeline for the board and started to write something that wasn't important to me. I looked to Stiles and he had a look of worry on his face, "What's wrong?" I whisper

"He's in a bad mood, I'm always the target when he is angry." Stiles whispered back. I couldn't help but notice that Stiles had the rubix cube on the corner of his desk. I figured he would just put it in his bag and keep it there until the game.

"Mr. Stilinski!" Harris yelled getting both or our attentions. "This is my classroom, it's not a place for toys. I suggest you put that away. Maybe you might actually learn something. I doubt it but just maybe" Harris added.

I sort of got Stiles in trouble but Stiles silently told me it was okay, He was more than likely going to get yelled at some point.

"Wow." I said, pretending I didn't mean to say it out loud. Harris looked at me with a death glare.

"Is there a problem Mr. Beckett?" Harris asked.

"Aren't teachers suppose to be inspiring and helpful? Aren't the suppose to motivate the students? Not tear them down? You aren't acting like a teacher." I riddled off my problems with Harris, He asked.

"Oh I'm not? Then tell me, Mr Beckett, What am I acting like?" Harris asked.

This was almost too easy. "Well sir, to put it bluntly. You are acting like a Dick." I said trying to come off as innocent as possible.

I could see the faces on the students around me, clearly nobody has ever told this to Harris before, I think Stiles might have had a heart attack.

"Mr. Beckett, there is a little thing called respect..' Harris started.

"Oh! Respect! You know that word? It's a two way street Sir. You show us respect and maybe, just maybe we could show it back." I wasn't expecting to go off on a rant today but I feel better about myself.

"Mr Beckett, who taught you manners?" Harris asked he seemed to like this little banter but I think he is trying to get to his lesson for the day.

"My parents" I said, I didn't sutter at all but I saw the moment hit Harris' face. Clearly the teachers and staff have been told about my situation and Harris seems to think he might have crossed a line.

Harris bent down and picked up a book "Everyone please open to chapter two and do the examples on the first page." Harris said.

Just like that Harris had dropped it. Everyone had the same look on their face, How am I not at least getting detention for calling Harris a dick?

The class went back to semi normal and the rest of the day seem to fly by. During the day everytime I saw Stiles he had the Rubix cube in his hand. I was surprised he was carrying it around, reason being , I told him no matter what I would be his friend. It seems he is trying to prove that he would make a good friend by completing my task I set for him.


	6. Life Savings

Making the Statement

Chapter Six: Life Savings

Tonight is the "big" game, you know the lacrosse game that everyone has been waiting for sense the last game ended. The only invested intrest I have in it is Stiles is on the team. That is the only reason I'm going, Stiles has warned me that he will likely be on the bench for the whole game,At least I know where to look.

I've been summoned to Allison's house for supper tonight before the 's been two weeks and it's time for me to meet the parents. Allison still can't stop talking about Scott, which forced me to tell her just go for it, even though I know how about it could end. I don't want her to get hurt but I also want a new topic in our conversations.

Allison told me not to bring anything but I wanted to make a good impression on her parents, I wanted to make them like me more than they like Scott. Which I'm unsure if they are aware of Scott and Allison's relationship yet.

I'm currently in the supermarket looking for something that says "Please like me." and I'm trying to make it look like I put some thought into buying it. You know instead of me buying it as I'm making my way over,Like I really am.

I keep thinking well I'm not sure if food is the best idea, I don't know what they are making and I don't want to buy anything that would not go well with the meal. As I make a turn to the next aisle I see the one the only Derek Hale.

I haven't seen him up close since I jumped out of his car, the night of Lydia's party, as I told him my family secret. That was probaly my biggest mistake I've made since I've moved here. Telling a stranger who has supernatural abilities that I was a hunter, albeit in training, yeah I should have thought about that more.

I saw Derek's eyes fill with realisation immedately when he saw me, I gave him a nod telling him to approach. I don't know why I'm asking him over here, he is still my second biggest threat, behind Scott.

"This is just a coincidence, right?" I asked as he walked up slowly. "We just happened to be shopping at the same time right?" I added hoping for a yes.

"What? You think I'm following you?" Derek asked.

I almost believed him but I took a moment to look at him, "wait a mintue" I said, point to his hands. "You don't have a cart or basket" I explain. I furrowed my eyebrow.

"Would you believe.. That I only needed one thing, thus not needing a cart?" Derek asked.

"Thus? Who says thus anymore?" I asked to myself out loud. "Are you following me?" I added.

Derek looked at me, I didn't know Derek well enough to know what this look meant. Was he thinking of something to say, was he preparing to kill me, was he flirting? Hey I don't know.

"I wasn't following you, I just needed to talk to you." Derek stated.

"And how did you find me?" I asked. Derek gave a knowing look that said he did follow me. "Fine, what do you want?"

"You told me to stay away from your family so I didn't bother learning you address" Derek explained. "How much are you aware of what is happening with Scott?" He added.

I had to think about my answer because even though I might not like Scott all that much, he is important to more than one person that I care about so I had to protect him on some level. "I actually don't pay attention to Scott all that much, I'm much more intrested by Stiles"

"Stiles? Why? He is so annoying and he just gets in the way." Derek stated.

"He's cute" I state as if it was the most simple thing there was, "Also, I'm trying to leave the hunter part of me behind." I explain.

Derek looked somewhat unimpressed. I would have thought he would be glad to have someone not to be a hunter. It makes it easier for him doesn't it? Derek didn't linger as he was gone after I took my eyes off him for a second. "Nice talking to you" I said knowing he is likely to hear it.

After some debating I decided not to buy anything and made my way out of the supermarket.

...

I knock on the door awaiting for someone to answer, I have no idea why I'm so nervous, I'm not dating Allison, it is just dinner. I did not have to wait very long as Allison opens the door and jumps to me with a hug "Oh, we are doing the hugging thing." I laughed. I looked into Allison's place and I saw a striking looking women walk down the stairs. She did not look like what I thought she did. She is actually very intimidating, I almost feel sorry for Scott, Almost.

I walk into the Argent household and time seems to fly by, I swear I barely blink and the food was already surrounded the table. I introduced myself to Allison's parents, I honestly felt like I was on a date with Allison, and I was doing my best to make a good impression. Which is weird because I don't really care what adults think of me. I was worrying this whole night on what we were having and the Argents played it simple, Soup.

"So Arnold?" Mr. Argent started as he passed me a bowl of soup,"Where are you from again?" he questioned.

"Nebraska, I'm staying with my Godmother and her daughter." I said, answering what I believe would be his next question. I pretended not to notice the looks Allison's parents gave each other when the word Godmother came up. I feel like Godmother is a bad word or something at this point, everytime I say it everyone wants to change topics instead of asking about it.

"Out of curiousity, Do you have any plans after high school is over?" Allison's mother asked. I'm pretty sure they think I'm Scott or something because this seems like, are you good enough for my daughter type of question.

"Oh, definitely a stripper." I say as if it was the simple answer. However, the look on the Argents faces told me that was a mistake. I saw Allison smile at what I said. At least she gets me. "I guess humor isn't my strong suit, huh?" I add trying to lighten the blow. I see a smile form on Chris' face, not so much on Victoria.

"So what are your plans?" Victoria asked again. Wow I did not expect an interview with my dinner.

"Well, I haven't thought that far into the future lately" I start explaining. "But, I sort of want to help out with food banks and orphanages when I have time off." I add.

Victoria chuckles to herself "Arnold honey, I think you might be trying to hard to impress us", She seemed to joke.

What she didn't know was that was my plan for the coming break, to give back to the people who helped me out when I needed it. I really wanted to explain to her why I was answering this way but I did not want to make this evening anymore awkward.

"Don't worry Mrs. Argent. I haven't even tried to impress you guys yet." I said before I could really think. "I was just answering your question. Why would you be interested in what I do after high school?" I ask.

Chris looked at me with slight confusion, "Arnold? Ah.. Aren't you dating my daughter?" He asked. The look Allison made after her father said this was almost worth the confusion. Apparently she talks about me to her parents more then she does Scott. This fact makes me happy.

"Sir, with all do respect." I start. "I find your daughter very pretty and all, but I'm, sort of gay." I finish. Allison's parents looked at each other in a snapping motion. I felt like it was the first time I came out to someone.

Well that put a slight downer on the evening, the meal was eaten very quickly after that. Allison and I went up to her room to get ready for the game. She asked what she should wear, but I kept telling her Scott is going to be playing lacrosse he might be occupied.

Just as Allison and I are about to make it out the door, I hear a commotion outside. Allison and I looked outside and there is Scott on the ground and Chris asking him if he was okay.

"Dad? What happened?" Allison asked in a worried tone.

"He came out of nowhere." Chris defended, I was able to deduce that Chris likely hit Scott with his car.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Allison asked running over to check on Scott. Scott barely looked at me, which at this point I figured but the look he gave Chris was out of fear. I didn't know why.

"Of course not." Chris answered back.

I slowly walked up to Chris as Allison and Scott flirted with each other. "Now that's the boy who was meant for tonight's dinner." I explained. Chris gave me a knowing look. I accidently set off Chris inviting himself to the lacrosse game so he could keep an eye on Scott and Allison, Opps. At least I'm out of his mind now. Chris drove the three of us to the game in a very awkward car ride, with Scott and Allison making puppy dog eyes at each other and me pretending to puke.

...

We finally got to the game, Allison and her dad took a seat next to Lydia, as I took the spot on the other side of Lydia, I had enough of the Argents for one night. Lydia seemed very prepared for tonight's game. She had a sign for Jackson, and she even bought me some popcorn, okay she didn't but I stole hers without her complaining about it.

I barely paid attention to the actual game, reason being is I was watching something more enjoyable to my eyes, Stiles. He looked so nervous sitting on the bench, biting his glove. If I didn't know better, I would say he was excited for Scott, but I know what the risk is tonight. Scott is playing a contact sport, and he is a new beta werewolf. I'm pretty sure he hasn't learned to control his anger just yet, que Stiles nervously biting his gloves.

All of a sudden Scott decides to play good, I guess. Stiles is following the coach down the field yelling to past the ball to McCall. What happens next, to everyone else, is shocking, Scott keeps scoring over and over. Of course to me it's not that surprising since he has supernatural abilities.

Just like that the game is over, Ninty percent of the game, I spent staring at Stiles, which I'm pretty sure was much more entertaining. I watch Scott take off of the field, with Allison and Stiles chasing after that two of my closest friends may be running into the path of a raging werewolf I go after them.

I walked into the lockeroom area where I saw Stiles go into, and I peak in to see Stiles pressed against the locker trying not to be seen.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Stiles looked up and saw me, nodding his head towards the showers. I was slightly confused at first. When I looked in I saw Scott and Allison making out. "Gotcha." I say spinning around to Stiles. Allison and Scott split off and leave the lockeroom.

Stiles and I walked towards his jeep. "So good game out there Stiles" I said, trying to break the silence.

"Thanks, but were you watching the same game? I never played." Stiles tried to explain.

"So, I couldn't take my eyes off you. You were the game" I said without thinking much of it.

Stiles opened the passenger side door, I guess he was bringing me home, he wasn't really asking. Stiles ran to the driver side and hopped in. I could tell he was nervous about something.

"What's up?" I asked curiously. Stiles opened his gym bag and pulled something out, hiding it from me.

"Okay, I have to tell you something." Stiles started.

"Yes?"

"I failed your task." Stiles said showing the Rubix cube, however the cube was completed. "You see, I went to take a shower before the game and well I left it on my desk. When I came back out my Dad was messing with it." Stiles explained. "I tried to complete it but, Arnold rubix cubes are hard to slove."

"Stiles? You do know the rubix cube is sloved right?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah I know, I went to the store and bought a new one. I was going to act like nothing happened but I didn't want to lie to you about it." Stiles continued.

"Do you still have it?" I asked.

"The messed up one?" Stiles asked pulling out the other rubix cube I gave him eariler in the week.

I took it and started to play with it "Stiles, you do realise you went above and beyond with the cube right?" I ask. "All you had to do was throw it in your bag until today. However I saw you during the week carrying it everywhere. You went and bought a new one but instead of tricking me you told me the truth. You do remember me saying no matter what I'll be your friend, yet you did the task as if our friendship depended on it."

During this whole speech I was playing with the messed up cube, I held it up and showed Stiles that it was completed. I saw the shock on his face.

"How? How did you do that?" Stiles questioned as he inspected the cube.

"Yea, I had a lot of time on my hand when I was a kid." I explained. Stiles nodded his head in understanding. "So you want your prize?" I asked.

"What prize?" Stiles asked in confusion.

"I said when you gave it back I would tell you something about myself I haven't told anyone." I reminded him.

"Well, you don't have to." Stiles offered. I waved my hand to tell him nonsense.

"I want to tell you a reason why I was so distant with you." I start off. Stiles just nodded to let me continue. "You know how some people save up money from their Birthday and Christmas." I add. Stiles let me know he was trying to follow my logic.

"Well I was really good at it. I saved up three years worth of Birthday, Christmas and even allowances money." I kept going. "I didn't spend a single dollar for three years." I added. "Do you want to know the irony of this?" I asked.

Stiles just nodded his head. "I spent my life savings on my parents funeral".

Stiles demeaner changed as fast as my story changed. "When they died I had to do it alone, I had to plan their funeral all by myself. I paid for it myself and I got them buried." I tried not making eye contact for the moment. "My parents died in June, Stiles." I kept going. "After the funeral I flew out here to live here. I didn't have time to mourn them in the way I wanted to. I was more focused on making a good impression on Jenny and Violet." I explained. "I still wake up forgetting that they are dead, it only took the smell of waffles to reminds me of them." I state, I don't think Stiles will get that point. "It all came back on my first day of school, even though I've been living here the whole summer, I blocked out the death of my parents." I added.

"So Stiles, the reason i've been distant with you isn't based on anything you have done, or Scott. It's because I don't know I'm being distant with you. I'm sorry" I say.

"Arnold, You have nothing to be sorry for." Stiles choked out, I saw tears forming. Then I saw the thinking face of Stiles.

"What?"

"Arnold, May I hug you? Or is this the wrong time for that?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"Stiles, I'm going to let you in on another secret, No matter what is going on. I will never turn down a hug from you. You don't even need to ask." I explained.

And just like the Stiles wrapped his arms around me, trying to make me feel better. I took the moment in, possibly the only hug I'm going to get from him, may as well shook it in.

The hug lasted longer than I thought, In fact I was the one who broke it. Stiles is the best hugger. Stiles finally started the car, reminding me, we were still in the parking lot. I needed to let someone know this about me, As much as I like Allison as a friend, I want to trust Stiles more then I have been.


	7. You suck at bowling don't you?

Making the Statement

Chapter Seven: You suck at bowling don't you ?

"Any plans for this weekend?" Jenny asked me while I was in the middle of chomping down on left over spongecake Violet and I made the previous night. I didn't want to answer with a mouthful of cake so I just shook my head no to answer. "I'm worried about you." Jenny added. What? She's worried about me? What did I do? I quickly swallow the cake that is in my mouth.

"Why?" I asked simply.

Jenny seemed to think about her words carefully. "It's just, I haven't seen you set any plans since the school year started." Jenny explained. "Besides that party in your first week, but you never talked about it to me." She added.

"Well I had that dinner at Allison's place." I said offering her proof that her thought was invalid.

"Yes, but that wasn't planned or anything. If I recallshe called you over so you both could ride to the game together. Then her parents made you supper." Jenny said.

"So because my plans are spontaneous and not planned, you are worried about me?" I asked curiously. Its not like I don't have friends here. By my count I have at least three. Allison, Lydia and Stiles. I would count Scott but I am pretty sure to be a friend the person has to like you back.

"I feel like I don't check in with you as much as I would like to." Jenny explains her line of thinking.

"Okay Jenny, I don't make any plans in advance but I promise I'll do something this weekend." I promise.

"Nothing too dangerous." Jenny reminds me.

"Oh, well there goes my plans of going skydiving." I joked. I heard footsteps heading down the stairs, I clearly know it's Violet due to Jenny standing right in front of me. "Violet what are you doing this weekend?" I ask trying to see if Jenny was being paraniod about me.

"Hanging out with Issac, why?" Violet answers as she turns into the kitchen. Jenny gives me the look that says "see" Well it must be nice to have someone to make those plans with. I mean Allison has Scott to worry about more than me. Lydia is more than likely to invite Jackson along if I wanted to see her. That would leave Stiles, in a cruel twist of fate he is also likely to be occupied with Scott, for a completely different reason.

Violet passes on breakfast which is my cue to finish my food quickly and follow her to the truck or I'd have to walk.

...

(In the truck)

"Are you dating Issac?" I asked curiously, and also I wanted to break the silence. I took a second to get a good look at her outfit wondering if she was dressing up for him again.

"Uh.. I don't .. Know" Violet answered my question with uncertainty in her voice. I gave her a what do you mean face. "We never made anything offical, it feels like we are dating but he never asked me out to dinner or anything, just hanging out." she explained futher.

"So.." I started "You never kissed yet?" I asked curiously.

"No Arnold we never kissed. Don't you think that would be something I would have brought up by now?" She asked trying to concentrate on the road.

"I don't know Violet, I still haven't met him yet.. Do you think I'll meet him before the wedding?" I joked. I saw my phone blink repeatedly on the dashboard. I lifted the phone towards me and I saw a number that I did not know. Which was rather weird considering I only have six contacts and one of them is sitting next to me.

"I still don't understand how you haven't meet him yet." Violet wondered out loud. "Who is it?" She asked gesturing to the phone.

"I don't know the number and it's too early to deal with wrong number conversation." I answered. "I haven't meet Issac because I never see you in school hanging around him, and he is never over when I am home, at this point I think you are doing it on purpose." I add.

We eventually reach the parking lot of the school, I see that there is some kind of commotion over by one of the school buses. Violet lets me know she is going to head inside. I walked over to the bus and I saw claw marks on the back door of the bus. Weird, but if I wasn't who I am I would think nothing of it, but the fact that I know six different supernatural creatures that could do this without hesitation. I don't really pay attention to my surroundings until I feel like someone is watching me. I look over my shoulder to see a cop standing there. "Oh sorry sir, just out of curiousity, could you tell me what happened?" I asked, I was pretty sure that this man was not going to tell me anything but I might as well ask.

"Sorry son but I can't even begin to tell you what happened here, even if i wanted to." the man told me. I quickly noticed the word sheriff on his uniform, wow this is an awkward way to meet Jenny's boss.

"Sorry, I'm new here, Nice to meet you Sheriff.." I say offering a last name to be given.

"Sheriff Stilinski" He answered. My ears perked upon hearing this. I only know one other Stilinski and I'm guessing it is not a very common name around here.

"Oh, does Stiles belong to you?" I asked in a joking manner.

"Why yes, yes he does, Stiles is my son." The Sheriff answered. I take in his appearance and I can tell this man is strong and very protective. Well he is a Sheriff of course he is protective.

"I'm Arnold, Arnold Beckett." I greet offering a hand to the man. I saw his face spark in realization. He shook my hand with a firm grip.

"Oh yes, Arnold, Stiles has mentioned you once or twice." He said causally, Stiles talks about me at home? That seems promising but I don't know if it's in a postive or negative light.

"Anyways, I have to go, catch you around, sir." I said walking back into the school.

I barely made it six feet into the school before I saw Scott and Stiles racing down the hallway, what got them so nervous today I wonder. "Arnold!" Stiles yelled as both him and Scott approached me.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Arnold, have you talked to Allison lately?" Scott asked in a worried voice. Scott seemed very scared and worried about Allison but Stiles seemed, well normal.. For Stiles.

"We spoke on the phone last night." I answered. Scott's face didn't know go back into a relaxed form like I was expected but his face got more worried.. If that is even possible.

"Last night?" Scott questioned. I gave him a nod. "That's not good enough." He added.

"Sorry?" I was confused. Scott kept marching, with Stiles slowly following behind him, Stiles seemed like he wasn't finished with me but whatever Scott was going through must be important.

I watched Scott and Stiles exit the school through the same door I just entered. Not even 2 mintues later they rushed back in, Stiles now shared the same look Scott had. "Guys is something wrong?" I asked now worried.

"Just find Allison" Stiles said rushing down the hall spliting up from Scott. I wasn't able to put anything together back what they were worried about but I pulled my phone out seeing that another call was coming in from the same number as earlier but I hit ignore. I dialed Allison's number just as Stiles ordered me. It took a few seconds but the phone answered.

"Hello?" A voice that was not Allison's came through the phone.

"Oh.. Mr Argent, did Allison leave her phone home?" I asked.

"Actually I haven't see Allison this morning. She must have got an early start to the day." Mr Argent added.

That was all it took, I was now just a nervous as the boys. In that moment I remember what the boys must have saw when they walked out the door, the bus.. It scared Stiles enough to be worried as much as Scott was. Which means the marks might have been made by Scott. If they are looking for Allison they must be worried about her.

Just as I was about to race throughout the school looking for any sign of Allison I saw Scott with Allison. Huge sigh of relief went through my body, Allison is fine.

Stiles makes his way back towards me, "You know you're cute when you are worried." I say to bring his attention back to me.

Stiles' cheeks have a slight blush to them "worried? What do you mean, I wasn't worried about anything, I'm just being everyday Stiles, you know.. Normal." Stiles struggled to form a sentence.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Alright then. I must find you cute all the time then." I add.

"Really?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "I mean thank you." Stiles' smile forms and he is about to continue our little conversation but the bell rings to singal time for Chemistry class.

To be honest we didn't really have much of a class today, we barely started and I didn't even get a chance to stare at Stiles yet, some girl in the front row pointed out the window yelling for everyone to look. The police was wheeling a body from behind the bus. I didn't even have to look towards Scott and Stiles to know they were having the worst conversation they ever had. All of a sudden the body pops up screaming for help. I look over my shoulder and I catch Scott telling Stiles that he did that. I could tell Scott just thought he did it which explains why he was so worried after seeing the bus eariler why he was looking for Allison.

...

Lunch time, typically my favorite part of the day. I walked in the cafeteria and I see Stiles and Scott talking in whispered hushes I decide to give them their space for now. I see Lydia with her group in the line up and she gave me the look to join so I skipped the line, nobody cared, and I grabbed a tray Lydia already made for me. "We have to go over there, if Allison is going to date him, we need to learn more about them." Lydia says to the group. My head whipped over to the table containing the boys in question. Well I might as well give them a heads up. I rush to the front of the line and toss my money to the lunchlady. Quickly making my way to the table. I pull out a seat for myself and sit down which startles the boys.

"Okay this is your warning, stop talking about anything weird or secretive, you are about to be invaded." I warned the quickly. Scott gives me a look that says what do you mean anything sercetive.

"Didn't you just invade us?" Stiles asked jokingly but I just pointed to the oncoming herd of Lydia's group. Both Stiles and Scott ajusted their posture and tried to look their best. Lydia didn't really ask, Allison joined as well. Before anything really started I took off my shoes, secretly and put my feet on Stiles' lap. Causing Stiles to give a look of what are you doing? He didn't push my feet down so I kept them there.

Jackson forced someone to move out of a seat across from Lydia and took it for himself. "Why don't you ever make Danny move?" I boy asked. I was barely paying attention but I heard of Danny but like Issac I haven't actually met him. When I heard Danny's name I liked to the boy who I assume is Danny.

"Hi, Danny, I'm Arnold." I greet offering a hand shake I'm barely able to reach due to me resting my feet on Stiles. Danny shakes my hand.

"Yes Arnold, I know who you are." Danny explains. However I'm pretty sure we actually never met, I mean I would obviously remember him.

"Really? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked curiously. Danny gave me a cheeky grinned and I felt Stiles move a bit under my feet.

"So I hear they're saying its some kind of animal attack." Danny changed the subject, "Probably a cougar."

"I heard it was a mountain lion" Jackson corrected. Causing Lydia to roll her eyes.

"A cougar is a mountian lion." Lydia said causally. "Isn't it?" Lydia added once Jackson gave her a suspicous look.

"Who cares?" Jackson asked as Stiles checked his phone trying to advoid knocking my feet off his lap. I didn't understand why he didn't just push them off. "The guy is probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." Jackson added. Oh yea this is why I don't hang out with Lydia as much, because Jackson comes with the package.

"Actually, I found out who it is. Check it out," Stiles offered showing the table his phone so they could she the video. I didn't really pay attention I was busy being impressed about how Stiles is able to do this much with my feet in his lap.

"Hey I know that guy." Scott exclaims. Catching my attention as I look to Stiles' phone showing a picture of the man.

"You do?" Allison asks worried.

"Yea, When I used to take the bus back when I lived with my Dad," He explained. "He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia pleaded. "Like.. Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" She looked at Allison and Scott, I do recall Allison telling me she was going on a date with Scott but I didn't know Lydia was involved.

"We were thinking of what we were going to do?" Allison reminded.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." This was so awkward to watch, Lydia just invited herself along on Allison's date with Scott, I would say something but it was so fun to watch.

"Hanging out?" Scott questioned. Looking to Allison "Like the four of us, like us and ... Them.?"

"I guess." Allison replied. This was the first time I've felt sorry for Scott since I met him.

"You know what else sounds fun" Jackson started, "Stabbing myself in the eye with this fork." Lydia grabbed the fork from Jackson. I jokingly picked up my fork and aimed it towards Jackson but Stiles stole it away from me.

"How about bowling?"Lydia suggested. "You love to bowl!"

"Yeah with actual competition" Jackson said in a cocky voice.

"How do you know we aren't real competition?" Allison asked confidently. "You can bowl right?"

"Sort of.." Scott answers unsure of his answer.

"Is it or sort of or Yes?" Jackson asked.

"Yes!" Scott answered right away, "In fact, I'm a great bowler" Oh great Scott says "In fact".

"Perfect." Lydia claps her hands together. "Arnold do you want to come as well?" Wow wow what? I was nowhere near this conversation.

"No thanks, I refuse to be fifth wheeled." I explain. Plus I don't want to be on a date with two boys I'm not too sure about just yet.

Lydia doesn't push the thought any further, Lunch goes painfully slow but it finally ends and everyone leaves the table expect for Stiles, Scott and I.

"You suck at bowling don't you?" I ask curiously.

"No." Scott defends himself but fails completely.

"Yes he is very bad." Stiles exposes Scott.

"Dude?" Scott gives Stiles a look of betrayal.

"Scott relax, I won't say anything to them, mainly because they will find out themselves." I explain.

"Wait do you know how to bowl Arnold?" Scott asks in a pleading voice as I finish my food.

"Scott" I started off. "I'm going to stop you right there and save you the trouble of asking for my help, I only bowl twice and I'm nowhere near good enough to teach someone" I explained. Scott just nodded his head in understanding.

..

The rest of the day went pretty fast but I had to wait for Violet so I could get a rid home, so I was sitting on the back of her truck working on a crossword puzzle I found in the glove compartment eariler, it was half completed and I wanted to finish it.

I suddenly see a pair of shoes infront of me, I look up to see Stiles standing there with his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hello Stiles" I greet as I wrote down another answer to the puzzle.

"Rubix cubes, crossword puzzles? Who are you?" Stiles asks.

"I'm Arnold." I said in an innoncent voice, pretending to not understand his line of thinking.

"Yes I know that you are Arnold, but seriously I didn't know you were this clever."Stiles said but rethinks what he just said. "I mean I didn't expect it." he tried to correct himself.

"Yea, I was never into the sports scene growing up so I had to find something else to do. I like sloving puzzles that others find diffcult."

"So I'm guessing you are more of a reader than a movie watcher hey?" Stiles asked. I don't know where he is going with this.

"Actually yes. But Violet has lots of movies so I can catch up whenever I want." I explain.

"How about we do a movie marathon?" Stiles asked. Wow did Stiles just ask me to hang out?

"Sure. I mean I'm totally up for it." I accepted the invitation.

"Cool, are you free tonight, seeing as our best friends have a date tonight?" Stiles asks.

"Yes, I am free tonight, come over around seven, you know that's their date time so might as well. " I mumble on. Suddenly very aware that we are hanging out. "Oh yea if you are late, I will start without you." I warn him.

"Deal." Stiles agrees to my terms, "It's a date." My face could not contain my blush at all after he said this. Stiles realizing what he just said "I mean.."

"No, no, it's cool. I undertstand what you meant." I offered.

"Alright see you tonight then." Stiles says backing away heading to his jeep. I don't miss the chance to check out Stiles as he walks away.

My phone starts to buzz and I see that it's the same number again. You know what? Screw it. I hit talk and put my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I greet.

"Arnold?!" A voice comes over the phone. I didn't even need to think about who it was. There was no questioning who it was.

"Norman?" I asked even though I knew it.

"How is my favorite boy?" He asked, God dammit.

"Same old same old, you know, with two less parents." I decide to go dark.

"Right." There was a small pause. "So do you regret answering the phone yet?"

"Honestly if I knew it was you, I probably wouldn't have answered it." I said honestly.

"And now that you have answer the phone?" He asked.

"I'm impressed that you were able to find my new number. Why are you calling?" I asked.

"Honestly, the reason you ended things was because you moved to Beacon Hills, what would you say if that was no longer an issue?" Norman asked.

So my ex boyfriend calls me out of the blue and wonders what would happen if he was living here, would we get together or would it just be an awkward time. I honestly have no idea what to say to this so I do the only thing I can think of.. I hung up the phone.


	8. Author's note

Making the Statement

A/N: Okay I know I didnt update this in like ever, but I deleted the next chapter by accident and I was not in the mood to rewrite it. So I'm going to attempt to do it now.. Better late than never right? Anyways the next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day. Whenever I finish it.. Warning it will not be as exciting as I hope it was because its basically a flashback chapter but whatever... Please leave a review of how you think of the story so far.. Please be nice :)


	9. Norman Lewis

Making the Statement

Chapter Eight: Norman Lewis

A/N: Just a heads up this chapter is about Arnold's ex boyfriend Norman, I wanted to give a little back story to Arnold's love life. I know this chapter is going to feel rushed. This was rewritten from being deleted, so I kind of left of some parts that were not really important. But this is the highlights I wanted to show.

...

I can't believe Norman just called me, how in the world did he find this number? He was always sneaky but seriously I'm pretty sure he hacked me. Wouldn't be surprised. Norman Lewis, My ex-Boyfriend and my only relationship I've had up to this point. Let me tell you something he made my first relationship feel like I was Rory Gilmore, you know the goody too shoe girl from Girlmore Girls who always seemed to have a perfect life. Anyways, he made me feel like a freaking human being. He was the only person who gave a damn about me back in Nebraska. Just hearing his voice made goosebumps appear. Literally never thought I would hear his voice again. I can't stop my mind from jumping to the night I met him.

..

-Flashback-

Why did I come to this sweet sixteen party again? I don't even know Janice all that well. She is nice and all but we just run in different crowds, you know my crowd being, well me. That's fine I'll just sit right here on this stool and be a wall flower, that doesn't sound dorky at all. I kept looking around the room, basically people watching, my eyes land on some guy, is that freak looking at me? Not that I'm doing the same but I started it. The guy ended up looking else where, as I was watching people I felt a poke on my shoulder. I felt startled and whipped my head towards the person. Wow, where did he come from? And I'm not talking about right now, who is this boy and why haven't I met him yet.

"Wanna dance?" The mystery boy asked, I looked around to make sure he was still speaking to me. Even though he tapped my shoulder to get my attention, I still needed to make sure.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked trying to act like this is totally causal. "I mean you haven't seen my moves, they aren't pretty" I added.

"Impossible" Was all he said. Okay smooth move guy, but its going to take more then that to get me to walk out there and.. Wait he just grabs my hand and starts dragging me to the dance floor. I take the chance to check out his ass, A plus by the way. We stop in the middle of the floor and he grabs me, and somehow makes me dance with him.

"Norman Lewis" He whispers into my ear, I smirk and how nice his name sounds.

"Arnold Beckett" I respond in the most random greeting ever.

Basically we dance literally all night, we are the last two left standing as the DJ turns the music off. We both look around and see everyone basically passed out drunk. Well that took a turn of the better I guess. We both trade our numbers as we go our separate ways. I was suprised to learn Norman attends the same school as me, pretty sure I would have remembered him.

..

(Two weeks later)

Norman and I have been flirty in texts and what not but we barely hung out since the dance, that was until we were group together to do a english assignment together, it had to be a video taped recreation of one of shakespeare's plays. We decided on 'A Midsummer nights dream'. Norman's brilliant idea was to make puck the ferry potion two guys into falling in love with each other. Pretty sure this was his clever way of getting us to kiss. I wasn't objecting to it obviously but I was worried about my grade as well. Eventually we made our way to a field in what seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

I held up the camera to him hitting record and basically just recording every moment. I watched him as he studied the script that I wrote for the project, he seemed to be taking this very serious.

"So,Norman" I started, making sure to get his attention with the camera. "What if this whole thing backfires in our face?"

"What do you mean?" He asks almost as fast as I ended my question.

"Like what if the class hates our idea?" I asked trying to be vauge enough without straight up saying what if the class wants to see us kiss.

"Well if the class has a problem with our recreation of this play, you know what they can do?" Norman asked.

"What's that?"

"They can kiss my ass" Norman says giving a little booty shake to the camera, I can't help but smile at this. He catches me watching.

What happened next was something I felt like I could really control. I turned the camera off and put it on the ground. I say the confused look Norman gave me. I pretty much tackled Norman to the ground. Smart move I do say myself, basically attacking the cute boy. I see his face still in a sort of confused look on the ground with me kneeling next to him, "I'm sorry but your are too cute" I say grabbing the back of his head a slowly pulling him close to me. I was expecting him to push me away and yell at me for, you know tackling him to the ground. However we just started to kiss, It was my first kiss, ever. I let him take control of what was happening because I'm pretty sure he knows what is suppose to happen. Suddenly he gave me a look, to which I understood what he meant. I nodded and he quickly jumped into action, I watched him take his shirt off, okay I guess we are doing this here huh?. He popped up and started to bend over for his wallet, I'm guessing he came prepared. I once again took a chance in doing something that I felt was risky. I peaked my lips against the back of his jeans, he turned his head towards mean with another confused look "Hey I wanted to be the first one to kiss it" was all I could say.

What happened next was a little bit awkward but it was basically my first time doing the deed, you know what I'm saying, I won't spare the details.

...

Yup,That was Norman Lewis my first boyfriend, he was able to get me out of my comfort zone. We were together for a year and 3 months, until the death of my parents happened. You know that small detail. Norman was so nice and supportive during that time, he rarely left my side, and what did I do in return? I booked it. I gave him a crappy airport break up. We both knew our long distance wouldn't last, mainly because there was no way for me to stay in nebraska, and no way back.

I sometimes wish we tried but at this point it would just be a waste of time. But now he is talking about potentally coming back, well not back but here. I honestly don't think it's a good idea because no matter how good of a boyfriend he was to me, I was the worst. I didn't treat him bad or anything, my world got a lot bigger with the whole supernatural thing and I felt like I was hiding apart of me from him. If Norman moves out here, I would be doing that, double time. I would have to hide the fact I know you at least two werewolves and my entire family history. That isn't a healthy relationship, its barely a friendship.

I find myslef back in my bedroom staring at the video camera that I stole from the english teacher way back when. I used it to record the good memories in my relationship with Norman. Now its a bad reminder of what I once had and lost. I suddenly remember that Stiles is going to come over soon, and we got a movie date. I snap back into thinking about Stiles, he is cute and very intriging to me. I want to get to know him for who he is, and not just a crush. Doesn't mean I'm not going to flirt with him tonight, hopefully he won't notice.


	10. You Smell like Curly Fries

Making the Statement

Chapter Nine: "You Smell like Curly Fries"

My feet have decided I was going to the supermarket now, I can't have a movie night with Stiles without buying a bunch of junk food now can I? I'm not the biggest fan of junk food myself, but I texted Stiles asking what would he like for the night. He basically sent me a list of "possible" items I could get him. I'm pretty sure he stood in the junk food aisle and just started to list off everything that looked good to him. Which was likely everything. So I stood there in the supermarket searching for some treats for us, and I started to grab basically two of every item. I feel like Stiles isn't the kind of person who would like to share his junk food, and I want whatever he is having so that means I'm doubling up. I grab a box of popcorn, a case of soda, basically I grab the entire shelf of candy, he never said what he wanted to the tea or anything.

I kept second guessing myself with every item mainly because I came here with a budget and not an unlimited amount of money. I carefully used my phone as a calculator to keep count of my money so I wouldn't go over. I started make my way through over aisles to see if anything else would look go for tonight, however I feel like I'm being watched, I make a point to slowly make my way to another aisle. As I turn in, I bolt down the aisle to return to the pervious one to see who was watching me. My eyes go to one person, Derek Hale.

I roll my eyes and start making my way towards him, I don't know why I feel I can do this with Derek but I had enough of him stalking me lately. "Seriously Derek?" I ask, I seems to not notice I was there. I take in the fact he has a cart this time. I still think its no way we are both here at the same time. "Are you the manger here or something?"

I watch Derek think to himself, is he really going to do this whole smug look thing every time, because it doesn't go over well with me. "Seriously I didn't think you were a ceral guy?" I asked looking at his cart.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Derek asked, what's with the attitude. Maybe he was just shopping, it's possible.

"I'd expect you to be the steak and pork chops kind of guy" I explain, "You know meat."

"Sorry to burst your bubble" He said, okay that doesn't sound right coming from Derek.

"So, what's your problem now?" I asked, I liked to get to the point fast. Derek didn't really have a reaction to my out of the blue question. "I mean you are following me again what is it you want to know, so I can get on with the rest of my night."

I watched Derek think, again, "I got to know, Scott, has he seemed in control lately" He asked. I for one think this is pretty funny considering we both know he is a beta, which means he barely knows what the hell is going on so I'm guessing he is looking for a better answer then no.

"Well he is on a date with Allison tonight" I said but sort of regretted saying, what if Derek does something, but I guess theres no harm in telling the truth for now. Instead of a relaxed face that I was expecting, Derek seemed even more bothered by this answer. "What? Arey you afraid he will get, too horny or something." I ask trying to make a joke with it but I think about it, that actually might be a problem if Scott can't control himself.

"Pretty much, especially if he is with an Argent." Derek says more to himself then to me. Want what? How does Derek know Allison's last name?

"What does her last name have to do with it?" I ask curiously.

"Wait you don't know?"Derek asked. I was a little confused.

"What? Is Allison's family a pack of jungle cats or something?" I ask in a joking manner, I highly expect Derek to be exaggerating. Something on Derek's face was telling me something was up, and thats because it wasn't just a blank face.

"They are hunters." Derek reveals.

Wait what? You got to be kidding me? The Argents are hunters, like my parents. Is Allison a hunter? I was in training before my parents died, so it's totally possible she is also in training. Great now I got to be careful what I say around Allison of all people? As I was in my own thoughts I'm guessing Derek felt he said enough, and he was gone. Thanks mate, drop a bomb on me and walk away very funny. I shake my head back into real life and push my cart towards the check out line, I don't miss the fact that I see a cart that seemed to have everything Derek had to in his cart just alone now. Well I guess he was looking for me after all.

...

When I got home I bolted down the stairs to my room, in other words the basement.I when to my dresser and I suddenly realise I have no idea what I'm suppose to wear. First of all I know this isn't a real date or anything but how do I dress for a not date. Do I keep it casual or do I wear what I normally wear when I do movie nights? You know pajamas, but I think that might be a little to weird for Stiles. I decide to do the (what I think) smart thing to do, I text Stiles.

"So random question, am I suppose to be dressing up right now for this movie night or what?" I texted. I sort of regret sending this to Stiles, mainly due to the fact that pretty sure he won't really know how to answer me. I wait for a reply, I doubt he will respond right away.

About ten mintues later my phone buzzes, about time, I mean I'm not in a any hurry or nothing.

"Sorry, I was occupied." I read the message from Stiles. "I don't know does it really matter? We are only watching movies."

Not going to lie, the fact that Stiles is only seeing this as hanging out sort of hurts, but at least he won't really care what I wear.

"You still going to show up right?" I ask. He did say he was occupied, I'm assuming he is trying to talk Scott off a cliff or something.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." I read before another text came through, "So, do I bring movies, or are you picking them all?"

"How about you bring some, and I'll pick some of the ones I got here, we watch as much as we can before one of us pass out or you leave. Which ever comes first" I suggest.

"Alright. See you at 7" Stiles replied.

I decide to set up for the movie night, first by grabbing every bowl in the cabinet. The girls will be out for the night, they won't need them yet. I grab my computer chair, which is actually a recliner and put it inline with the T.V, I pull over my beanbag chair for Stiles, "Good enough, we are just hanging out right?" I say to myself.

I brought the mircowave down to the basement so we won't have to waste time running up and down for the popcorn. I pulled over my coffee table that I normally use for a magazine rack over for the bowls. I check the time and I still got like an hour a half, I quickly switch into my outfit for the night, a simple onezie. Hey if we are just hanging out, it doesn't mean I can't get comfortable, Plus I'd likely pass out. What to do in the mean time? I could read a book, do a crossword or something. I look around my room, I know, might as well get some movies ready. I'm about 90 percent certain Stiles have seen most of, if not, all of these movies. So I'm going with ones that I've heard about but haven't seen before. I grabbed three movies off the shelf, I'm assuming Stiles will bring at least three as well. That's six movies at least, that would put our time passed midnight however. I don't know if Stiles has to be home for a certain time, but I really want to watch these movies.

I suddenly get a 'brilliant" idea, what if I watch one to pass the time. Then by the time its over Stiles should be here. I sliently decide it is a good idea and head upstairs for some of my own snacks. "Jenny if Stiles shows up, just send him down." I say to her as I grab a couple of apples. I may as well get healthy until Stiles gets here.

I eventually get set up and put in my first choice of three for the movies, Cujo. I mean its about a dog, how bad could it be right? Dogs never hurt anyone, well strike that I know at least two dogs in my life who could kill someone with one hit so.. There's that.

I came to regret my decision of watching this movie, why did I have to pick this to be first, or at all. I feel like, I won't be able to trust another animal for the rest of my life right now. I hear a voice call out to me but I barely react to it, as if Cujo could hear me if I dare make a sound. I heard a knock at my door and nearly jump out of my seat, I see Stiles standing there with a confused and almost amused look on his face. "It's not even 7 yet, and you started without me?" Stiles asked. Not even talking about how he just gave me a heart attack.

"I thought I'd break myself in before you got here.." I tried to defend my actions but I was holding my blanket up to sheild myself from the screen. I watched Stiles look to the T.V and I saw he knew the movie.

"You're watching Cujo? Alone, in the dark?" He asked. I gave him a nod.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." I added. I watched Stiles, look at all my bowls I set out for us, and he noticed the bean bag chair, I expected him to make some sort of comment about it. He didn't react much, he took at seat. I gave him a look, "What are you doing?" I asked.

Stiles gave me a bewildered look, "What do you mean.. Movie night right?" He asked.

"No, I mean what are you doing all the way over there." I muttered to him, "I need you here to project me." I said. I didn't know why I was acting like this, basically asking Stiles, to share a seat with me. Stiles' mind seemed to catch up to what I said and he thought about.

"Oh, yea, okay then." Stiles said rolling off the beanbag chair, and stumbling over to the chair. I watched him out of the corner of my eyes, trying to decide where to sit. He chose the arm rest, something inside me knows he won't be comforable there. I wasn't going to say anything about this but I heard that damn Cujo again. Out of feared I jumped again, and I grabbed Stiles, pulling him into the seat with me. "Wow, alright.. This works too." Stiles added. I just replayed the moment into my mind, yup, I just pulled Stiles basically into my lap.

"I'm.. Sorry, I didn't mean to get handsy with you." I muttered out. Cujo seems to be determined to get into this car onscreen. "What is wrong with this dog?" I asked Stiles, while trying to head behind his shoulder. Stiles ruffles in his spot but seems to understand the circumstance.

"It's not his fault.. You know" Stiles says trying to defend Cujo.

"Yea whatever, but this is the first time I'm going to say this, but I hope this dog dies.. I really do." I explain. Stiles chuckles and I nudge him "Okay Mr Stiles, you can go back to your couch cushion now." I say laughing, trying to prove to him its a joke and not serious.

"But then who would protect you from the horrors of the night?" Stiles questioned.

"Awe.. That's super cute." I said looking at Stiles with a smirk. All of a sudden I smell a familiar smell. "Did you have curly fries already?" I asked.

Stiles' made a face "How? Can you possibly know that?"

"You smell like curly fires." I stated simply. Stiles starts to smell his own breathe. "it's not a bad thing, I like it. I wish I didn't buy all of this." I pointed to the table with all of the food.

"Hey, I will make the room for this for, there will be no question about that." Stiles annouces as if I dare think he would be able to.

During the rest of Cujo I offered Stiles half of the blanket if he wanted to share it, He didn't seem to think about it very much. I was barely about to contrated on the movie due to the warmth Stiles' body was now giving off.

The night seemed to go by way to fast for my liking. We were watching someone the batman movies, Stiles choice. "What with your face?" I asked, noticing his look every time batman said something cool.

"I wish I was the batman, instead of the robin." Stiles said. I couldn't really follow his line of thinking. I gave him a "What?" look, "Scott is always the batman, of our duo."

"So, Batman has all of the stress of everyone. Robin is the cuter one." I said

"But Batman is you know Batman." Stiles reasoned.

"Yes. Batman is hot but Robin wears the good fitting spandex." I offered my reasoning.

"Wait what? I thought this was about Scott and me?" Stiles questioned.

"Oh I am." I gave him a wink. I felt him shift under the blanket, I wasn't able to tell if it was away from me or not. Another half of the movie went by, and his hand was suddenly on my knee, he wasn't holding my knee or anything. His hand was just resting there. For some bizzare reason I started to play with his hand. No idea why I was doing it but I couldn't stop. I wasn't holding his hand or anything, I was basically turning his hand around to look at it, as if I was inspecting it for germs or something. I watched Stiles from the corner of my eye to study his reaction. He was clearly aware I was touching his hand, and I was suddenly aware his hand basically went limp. "Oh, I'm so sorry" I said pretending I was just noticting what I was doing. I pulled away from him just incase I was making him uncomfortable.

Stiles reached out and grabbed my hand from me, unsure where this was going. "It's fine... I don't mind. Really." Stiles tried to explain. I was suddenly struck with a feeling inside. I brought the remote from my back pocket and hit pause on the movie. "Wait, what's happening?" Stiles questioned.

"Movie night is over." I said, I feel like I was being secretive about this but I know Stiles is probaly going to take that the wrong way entirely. Thats when I noticed not only has all the food been eaten, mainly by Stiles, but somehow, our legs have been wrapped around each other, I don't remember this happening, I think this would be something I would remember. I untaggled my legs from his and got off the chair. Stiles still had the what did I do wrong face on him.

"Are you kicking me out?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes."

"No"

"What do you mean no? I think its kind of my choice there." I said.

Stiles did not move from his spot on the chair. "I don't understand what just happened here, we were having fun, and now you want me to leave?" Stiles trying to find the point where something went wrong. "You're going to ignore me again?"

"I don't know." I said honestly, I was starting to confuse myself before I remember why I felt so bad.

"I'm not leaving, until you explain what that was." Stiles ordered. Wow first time I've heard Stiles speak with such authority. I was a little take back. "Please."

"I feel like.. Shit." I said, which didn't really answer the question at hand.

"Um. Why?" Stiles said clearly just as lost as I feel.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked the question I didn't think of up until know.

Stiles' facial expression contorted into something that I can only describe as serious. "What makes you think that?" Stiles asked.

I thought of how to put this without sounding way too dramatic. "Does the fact that I'm gay.." I started to say

Stiles stopped him, "NO. No, you don't make me uncomfortable." Stiles answered. I was still hesistant.

"You are aware I've been flirting with you the whole night right?" I asked hoping not to make this anymore awkward. "I sort of flirt with you a lot." I added.

"How is that a problem?" Stiles sort of asked in a defensive tone.

"I don't want you to be scared of me for any reason." I answered, hiding my double meaning with my past. He doesn't need to know I used to be a hunter, and the reason of my dislike of Scott is sort of in nature of sorts.

Stiles stood up and got close to me, if I wasn't a little fired up right now I would be more excited about that. "Your sexuality doesn't affect our friendship Arnold." Stiles said trying to comfort me.

"That's the thing Stiles, my sexuality does affect my side of the friendship." I said, I saw Stiles blush a little "Relax Stiles, I'm not in love with you or anything. But I can't ignore that I am attracted to you. And I have no idea why I'm telling you this." I rambled. I heard Stiles' phone buzz, he was quick to check and I saw the name "Dad" flash on the screen. I'm guessing that was the signal that the night was over anyways.

Suddenly we were right next to his jeep, we walked silently there. He turned to me with a questioning look. "Arnold, You are my friend, I proved it with your little cube test." Stiles started to ramble. "You mean a lot to me, in the short amount of time we've known each other, I see you as a great human being already." I couldn't help but smile at this speech. "So don't ignore me at school, I don't want to have to come looking for you."

"What if I want you to come looking?" I asked.

"Then I'll do it" Stiles warned with a cute little smile. "So are we good?" He added testing the waters before he drove off.

I thought about it, Stiles seems genuine when he tells me, I mean a lot to him. I'm still unsure if I trust myself with that same fact. "Yea, were good. And I'll try to lay off, with all of the flirting. I'll try to tone myself down." I offer.

Stiles turned his jeep off so I could hear his next statement loud and clear. :Please do not tone yourself down, For me or anyone else. If you do, you wouldn't be Arnold to me. Plus, I don't mind the flirting. It's nice to have someone who cares for you." Stiles added that laugh statement quickly. "See you around Arnold."

I stood there watching Stiles drive off, I feel like I was standing there for hours, I didn't even notice Violet walk up, but she sliently put her head on my shoulder. Not long after Jenny drove up and got out of her car.

"What are we watching?" Jenny asked looking towards whatever we might be looking for.

"Stiles left" I answered. I felt Violet's grip tighten, unsure what this means but she didn't know what went down.

"No to rub it in, but Issac and I kissed." Violet drops a bomb. Second one of the night for me. First Derek now Violet.

"I love you and all but.. I hate you." I say staring off into space. "Well, was it good.?" I asked.

"It was magically." She answered.

"Huh, does this mean I get to meet Issac?" I asked, I wouldnt be surprised if he didn't exist.

"And your night?" Violet asked.

"I told Stiles I sort of liked him but not totally out right told him. I said I found him attractive and I think I freaked out more then he did." I answered.

I watched Jenny letting everything that was just said to her sink in. "Well, I got more coupons from the police department." She said waving them in the air. As if she could contend with our nights.

"Score" Violet yells grabbing the coupons walking toward the house, which I left the door opened. Leaving Jenny and I standing there.

"Arnold are you okay?"

"I miss my mom." I said with tears flowing. "I'm sorry, but whenever something like this happened, If I ever had a crush on someone, or had a boyfriend of some kind. I would tell her." I cried. Jenny hugged me for what felt like ages. At some point we made our way back into the house.

..

Please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter, I would like to know what you guys think of the story.


End file.
